Fate Stay Night - Curse of the Heavenly Host
by LDC Trial Edition
Summary: Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary School. It is a place where death is imminent. For many years, countless victims were trapped and their existence was erased from others' mind. Perhaps, its time for someone to put an end to it. What do you say, Emiya Shirou? Do people die when they are killed?
1. Prologue

[Author's note]

Try imagine reading it like a Visual Novel.

That should ease the flow.

* * *

Prologue

It was a normal day in Fuyuki City

The Holy Grail War was far from beginning.

The citizen of Fuyuki City was having the time of their life as summer arrives.

Emiya Shirou still has not mastered his arcane mystery yet.

Tohsaka Rin was still a stranger for him and Matou Sakura was just a _kouhai_ to him.

However, is he going to live until the war start?

A mysterious person is planning a little surprise for the hero wannabe.

The said person was drinking an orange juice while wearing sunglasses.

He was wearing a white shirt and a track pants.

His blue orbs were focusing on his juice.

"Something on your mind, Hajime?" a huge man, who was also his partner, sits beside him.

"Nothing yet, Avenger… I still haven't decided on what to do," the man tells his partner.

The huge man ruffles his overgrown blond beard.

"The previous world was amusing I would say. Who would have thought he is capable to find a way with our little trick…" the huge man known as Avenger muses.

"He is a hero. That is a trait an able hero. Emiya Shirou is an amazing character to play with," the smaller companion states his opinion.

"I wonder if the other aspiring heroes able to cope up with him. I have my interest with several characters," Avenger muses again.

"' **Fate'** had been cruel to most of its characters. Emiya Shirou isn't an exception. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I toss him into some **'Corpse Party'**."

"Ah, but wouldn't it nicer if Emiya has something to protect himself. If you toss him at this time, he wouldn't survive a minute."

"You're right Avenger. Knowing him, he'll probably throw himself in front of the ghosts while the other casts escape. I wonder what can save him from killing himself so early."

"How about letting him experience the Grail War first? Then, we can toss him in…"

"No, it wouldn't be interesting. He would be able to project swords at the time. There won't be any challenge if he can fight back with his projection."

"You got a point there. Then, what can we do?"

"Let him figure out a way on his own. He is a hero like you said."

"Fine… I hope he can make a new form of amusement for me."

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

It's summer.

At this time of the year, people can get excited.

Who doesn't like summer?

However, it's a vacation and I find myself dying of boredom.

Fuji-nee, prohibit me from taking part time jobs.

Sakura said she had some family trip so she couldn't meet me throughout summer.

Since I don't have any part time jobs, I find myself walking aimlessly throughout Fuyuki.

I already visited the every place I could think off and it's only been half a day.

Summer is long before gone.

What can I do to kill my boredom?

Practicing magic now wouldn't be good.

It's day light and Fuji-nee can be really dangerous.

She might sneak up behind me while I'm doing magic.

"Hmm…?"

Someone is waving at me.

He's wearing a white shirt and a pair of sunglasses.

His brown hair flutters while he does that.

"He looks like a handsome man," I thought.

Besides him is a huge blond man.

His beard reaches his chest.

His bulky body was intimidating.

He wears red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns.

He was also wearing sunglasses.

"Hey, kid. Want to talk for a second?" the brown-haired person calls out to me.

I wonder what he wants with me.

"How can I help?"

"You're Emiya Shirou, aren't you?"

How did he know my name?

"Yes but…"

"You're famous around here. Even a newcomer like me can recognize the infamous hero wannabe red head."

I had to shake my head.

The rumors even reach strangers.

"Have a seat. We'll have a little talk."

"My name is Hajime and the huge guy over there is Avenger."

I change my gaze toward the huge man.

He grins.

I felt a shiver run through my backbone.

This man is not a human!

"You notice already?"

The huge man says.

"Notice about what?"

"I'm not human just like you thought."

By the time he finishes his sentence, the world warped.

"Wha… What are you?"

"We are just a bunch of Magicians and we need your help," the brown-haired person earlier says.

"Why would you ask my help? I'm only a third rate magus."

The two of them shrugs.

"Listen well, Emiya Shirou. As much as we wanted to intervene in your world, we are limited. Only you can save _them_."

"What do you mean by that? Who needs to be rescue?"

"Have you ever heard of the 'Sachiko Forever after Charm'?"

"No, I haven't."

"I see. This charm involves a group of people and a piece of paper."

The brown-haired person paused while showing me a piece of paper with people shape.

"You see, it was an innocent charm where people do so their friendship could last forever."

I nod at his statement.

It sounds like pinky swears children always did.

"What people didn't know, it was Black Magic."

My mind stops.

Did he say Black Magic?

"The charm acts as a catalyst to open a rift between this world and a pocket dimension. It is there where innocent lives are being sacrificed."

I grit my teeth.

Why would anyone perform that?

"This charm already went around for decades. Many people became prey to this trickery. Surprisingly, a group of students from Kisaragi Academy High went missing a week ago."

"And we assumed they perform the charm after the Cultural Day event."

More people that are innocent were lured.

Whoever responsible for this, I'm going to punch him.

"Emiya, you are capable to enter that world."

I raise my head.

I am an Ally of Justice.

It is my duty to comply with these evil.

"You look determined. Excellent…!"

The huge man cheers.

"Now, we can send you to that world but there is a catch."

"What is it?"

I ask since their tone turned grim.

"We cannot bring you out. You must find a way to get out on your own."

I thought so.

It doesn't matter if I don't escape.

I only wanted to save those people.

"I could guess from your face. You're ready for these tasks."

The brown-haired person hand me a huge bag pack.

"This bag consist food and a lot of other useful stuff. Knowing you, these aren't that heavy. I even place some Mystic code inside it. Use them sparingly."

A portal opened before us.

Looks like it's time for me to uphold my promise.

"I'm going."

"One more thing, if you stumble upon a girl with red dress, you mustn't hesitate to run. She is the spirit that was feeding on those poor souls."

I nod to show my acknowledgment.

I carry the bag and jump into the portal.

* * *

"He really is a sucker, isn't he?"

Hajime could only sigh at the sight of his once called 'friend'.

"Yup, he's a sucker when it comes to saving people," Avenger says while ruffling his beard.

"I hope he opens the bag when he arrives. I put something that actually stabilizes his magic circuit."

"Hmm… You're helping him out already. I thought you would just let him to his own accord."

"Time can change people. I am not excluded."

"Anyway, I hope Zelretch doesn't mind if we start this thing first. He plays with many worlds, but we beat him with this one."

"Wait, we did? I thought he would be interested in this world the most."

"He might overlook this particular world. It is not a surprise since he was more interested with ' **DxD** '. That world has a lot of similarities with ' **Fate** '."

"I understand that."

"So, shall we?"

Hajime snaps his finger and the two of them vanishes.

No one seems to notice.

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I open my eyes.

I'm lying on the floor.

I sit up straight and hold my head.

I feel a little headache.

"Where am I?"

It appears to be some kind of building.

However, the place was a little too dim for a building.

"Is this the place?"

I stand up to get a better view of my surroundings.

There are many tables scattered around the room.

"The size is so small. Is this some kind of elementary school?"

I turn my head and found a chalkboard.

There's nothing written on the chalkboard.

"That 'Hajime' person said something about this place having warped time line. I hope there is some kind of sign for the warping."

The bag is still beside me.

I wonder what's inside...

I open the bag.

Suddenly, something snatches my hand!

It sticks itself to my right arm!

"Let me go…!"

I struggle to pull it using my free hand.

The 'thing' was bluish in color and looks like some kind of liquid.

Is this 'thing' lethal?

My struggle was pointless.

The blue liquid manages to hook into my arm and sink into my skin.

Surprisingly, I feel nothing.

Somehow, my body feels a lot lighter.

"What was that thing?"

I try to move my arm slowly.

"Nothing abnormal…"

I move my hand vigorously.

It seems nothing was wrong with my arm at all.

I really hope that was the case.

The bag was wide open.

I decide to ignore the bluish thing from before.

I rummage inside the bag.

Just like, he said.

There is foodstuff such as rice balls and boxed drinks.

There is also a large first aid kit, torchlight with spare batteries, some disorganize books and…

Why is a back scratcher included?

I found a lighter that hasn't been used yet.

Is that a sheathed Rambo knife?

…

"A remote controlled car with its controller… Is this a Mystic Code?"

Now that I thought of it, random stuff inside the bag could be some kind of Mystic Codes.

I just hope I won't accidentally trigger them.

He even included a jar of salt.

Was this for open wound?

The size is exaggerating.

I could only gape at it.

Well, that's about all of it.

I'd better get moving.

Hey, I forgot to check the books…!

Perhaps it has some kind of hint about this place.

I strap the knife to my belt.

I place the lighter in my pocket.

Using the torchlight, I read one of the books.

"Ghosts are souls trapped in this world that were unable to move on. Most spirits are bound to the living world in a form of catalyst."

Is this some kind of occult stuff?

Well, I myself am a magus so I shouldn't question it.

"Majority of them have regrets which they fail to achieve in their life time."

So people that die with regret can become ghosts?

"Certain spirits were bound to the living for too long causing them to become 'Vengeful'. These spirits are harmful and hazardous to humans."

And now, these dead people begin to harm the innocent…

I don't think even ally of justice can fight ghosts.

"To counter these 'Vengeful Spirits', a pure material must be used."

A pure material must be used…

What kind of material is considered pure?

And how it is used?

The rest of the book was illegible.

I guess I'll have to try another book.

Suddenly, I heard children's laughter.

Their voice echoed throughout the room I'm sitting.

"Okay… That was creepy…"

I never thought about ghosts before.

I was busy trying to be an Ally of Justice.

And now, I'm thrown into some kind of haunted building.

If this were a stupid haunted house like the ones in theme park, I would just laugh it off.

However, this is a different world.

This is a world where humans are being sacrificed for some kind of black magic.

The children voice earlier…

Are they humans or just ghosts?

I store the stuff back inside my bag.

I decide to get out of the classroom.

It's about time for me to venture.

"Yo kid! Are you all right?"

I hear a voice audible in my head.

I pull out the knife I've strapping.

"I'm talking to you from the other side. The books were just some junk. You can toss it away if you wanted too."

It was that 'Hajime' person.

I guess I'll keep the books.

I haven't checked the rest of it.

Even if he called it a junk, I would like to read it.

I would never dump a book without reading it first.

"Suit yourself, kid. But, you're carrying extra weight."

The voice stops right there.

I sheathed the knife and head out.

I slide the door and see a gloomy corridor.

The floor was cracked all over the place.

I inspect the nearby cracks.

There was only darkness.

Should I fell, I don't think I would reach the ground.

It could possibly be an endless void.

I don't want to find out.

I lighten the torchlight to one of the crack.

Just as I thought… it's an endless void.

The light from the torchlight was unable to reach the ground.

Surprisingly, the floor to the other side was broken.

The broken floor sprawl a huge gap.

While I am athletic, I can't just jump over the gap.

There's a possibility the other end might fell.

I decide to move the opposite way.

There is another classroom.

I try to open the door but it stuck.

Should I bust it open?

I wonder if it's locked or just stuck.

I have no need for vandalism right now.

I walk my way again.

Suddenly I heard a crying voice.

"Onii-chan…!"

It was a girl's voice!

I'd better rush.

I try to track down the voice.

I run towards the possible direction.

Suddenly, I bump into a person.

"Ouch…" she fell.

I was taller and bulkier so the girl fell from accident.

"I'm sorry…" I held out my hand to help her.

Unexpectedly, she is looking at me as if I am a ghost.

"Um… Are you okay?"

She is just a teenage girl of shorter height and below average build with blue eyes and long blue hair styled into two pigtails, held with red hair ties.

She wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs.

Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt.

Her student ID is pinned to the left of her chest.

It says 'Shinozaki Ayumi'.

She also wears white mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers.

She was still in shocked from earlier.

"My name is Emiya Shirou. Nice to meet you…"

I believe an introduction is in order.

"Ah well… I… I'm sorry… But… My name…"

She still messed up.

"Shinozaki…! Where are you…?" a male voice becomes audible.

A male student made his appearance.

He's about my age.

He is a teenage boy of average build and height with gray eyes and short, bleached, somewhat-spiky hair.

He wears the standard dark gray male gakuran fully unbuttoned.

Underneath, he wears the other white shirt, which he left not tucked and partly opened, under which is a red shirt.

His student ID is pinned to the left of his chest and tucked into the breast pocket of his gakuran.

I saw his name as 'Kishinuma Yoshiki'.

He also wears light gray socks underneath blue uwabaki slippers.

"Kishinuma-kun… I'm sorry for running off earlier."

Shinozaki-san apologizes to the student.

"Hmm… Who's this?" while offering his hand to his friend.

She takes it without hesitation like the one she had with me.

He glares at me.

He doesn't trust me.

I can tell from his eyes.

"Ah, I am Emiya Shirou. Nice to meet you."

His glare turns into disinterest.

"I can hardly believe this. Someone soft like you actually fell here."

Did he call me 'soft'?

"You must be new to this hell hole. Otherwise, you wouldn't bother with the pleasantries."

Kishinuma says to me.

"Hell hole? What makes you said that?"

I know the reason but might as well play the part.

"I couldn't care less about you. Shinozaki-san, let's get out of his way."

He drags away Shinozaki-san and tries to get away.

She didn't even resist.

They didn't bother to tell their names.

I follow them with a little distance.

Shinozaki-san becomes wary of me.

She holds Kishinuma's hand and whisper something to him.

The male student turns and faces me.

"Why are you following us?"

His face contorts in anger.

He didn't trust me.

It appears Shinozaki-san was wary of me as well.

Did they think I was a ghost?

"I have no idea what's going on. So I figure if I follow the two of you, I might learn something."

Kishinuma shakes his head.

"Well if you're going to follow us, you better prove yourself to be useful. I don't want some prick tagging along with us."

He thinks I'm a weakling.

You might want to know that underneath this shirt is a six-pack.

"How could I prove that?" I ask him regardless.

"Get me some food or something I could quench my thirst. That way I could assess your credibility."

He was trying to get rid of me.

There is no way anyone had food or drinks at the time.

Wait a minute…

I do have those.

I toss down the bag.

The floor seems to shake up from all those weight.

The two of them look at me with dread.

Did I scare them?

I pull out some of the rice balls and two boxes of drinks.

It was grape juice.

I hand it to Kishinuma and Shinozaki.

They look at it in wonder.

"What? Never seen food before?"

I jest with a smirk.

Kishinuma looks at Shinozaki with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry."

He suddenly apologizes.

"I wasn't trying to oppress you or anything. I was trying to get rid of you."

He actually confesses.

I smile and hand him the rice balls.

"And I'm giving these to you two. I bet you guys are hungry from all those walking."

Their face contorts with confusion.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the appetite to eat after seeing those 'things'."

"What do you mean? Did you guys found something horrible along the way?"

Kishinuma glances away.

"I don't know if you're doing this to get some company or you're just plain goodie two shoes. The 'things' here are not something I can describe."

Shinozaki didn't even look at me.

She was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

I ask her.

She startles and step back as if avoiding me.

"I'm sorry…"

She mutters that and walks alone.

"Shinozaki, stop…!"

Kishinuma tries to stop her.

They got into some argument.

I overhear them.

"Shinozaki, we can't just leave him behind. He's too soft for his own good."

"I don't believe so, Kishinuma-kun. I stumbled with him before. I fell while he remained unfazed. He's probably pretends to be nice to us so he could get some company."

She had that kind of thought when she saw me?

"And besides, we don't have time to babysit some stranger. Suzumoto-san is in danger."

I cannot ignore that.

"I'm sorry. But I overheard your talk."

They have a shocked expression.

They probably scared if I was mad.

They were talking bad things about me.

"I heard your friend is in danger. Is he or she in some sort of trouble?"

They look at each other.

"This is our problem. Why should you care?"

Shinozaki snaps.

"I have to care if someone is in danger."

I say that with determination.

Kishinuma was eyeing the knife on my belt.

Is that the reason for their hostility?

I pick the knife and toss it at Kishinuma.

"I can't help much but I could at least give you that knife."

They become shocked again.

Kishinuma makes a disturbed expression.

"You're weird, you know that."

He tells me that.

He wasn't smiling or anything.

His face was still dull and cautious.

"I don't need your knife. It's worthless against a ghost anyway."

He hands me the knife back.

Did he say ghost?

"Did you mention a ghost?"

I ask while taking the knife.

He glances away again.

"Our friend has been kidnapped by a group of ghosts. We need to find a doll to appease them."

This is crazy!

I've never heard a ghost can hold a person captive.

"Naho-san said we should be able to find the doll in one of the classroom. We should start looking now."

The two of them walks away but I follow them.

"Why are you following us?"

Shinozaki asks with a glare.

She was looking at me as if I was a pest.

Did I offend her?

"Yo people!"

A voice shakes the corridor.

I thought I was the only one who can hear him.

"What was that?!"

Kishinuma stands before Shinozaki to protect her from incoming attack.

"Emiya… Did you made any progress yet? I'm dying to see some actions!"

What is he talking about?

The two of them look at me warily.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you! You say you're going to be a hero, right…? Or was it just a childhood aspiration?"

"Of course it's not! I'm going to be an Ally of Justice! I will save everyone!"

I yell frantically.

Suddenly, I hear a loud laughter.

"You made my friend laugh! If you want to be a hero, go save the girl first! Then, we can talk!"

"I was planning to do that even if you don't tell me!"

"Oh really… I placing a bet on you will fail. Miserably…"

The word 'miserably' echoes in the whole place.

"You don't know what you're up against! You better prepare because this is going to be bloody!"

His voice echoes again.

What did he mean by 'bloody'?

"All right, tell me what's going?!"

Kishinuma yells at me.

"Who's the voice? And why he is talking about you being hero stuff?"

He demands answer from me.

"The voice belongs to a crazy person. He was the one who sent me here."

"I heard that!"

His voice echoes again.

"When are you going to shut up?!"

"I'll never shut up!"

I sigh.

There is no point arguing with him.

"You give up already? Then I'll give you a tip. 'Don't look for the doll'… That's it! I'll be back in a few hours!"

I wait for him to ramble again.

The corridor remains silent.

I guess he was out of rambling.

"What did he mean by that?! We need the doll to save Suzumoto-san!"

Shinozaki claims.

"I don't know. I can't trust him much. If you think the doll can help, then we'll look for the doll."

"Is this related to you trying to be a hero again?"

Kishinuma says while looking at me suspiciously.

"Yes and no. First, this doesn't concern me. It involves your friend. I'm only offering because we can cover more places with more people."

I reason.

The two of them look wary.

"What's the doll look like?"

"It wears red cloth and has a hat. You probably recognize it from the first sight."

Kishinuma neglected to tell me but he gives up.

Shinozaki was glaring at me the whole time.

The three of us split out and search for the doll.

In the end, Shinozaki was the one who found the doll.

"All right, let's get back to Suzumoto-san."

She says with a bright smile.

Of course, she was smiling at Kishinuma not me.

I still get the glare.

The doll was creepy.

Suddenly, it talks.

"I… am sorry…"

"What the hell?!"

Kishinuma was ready to toss it away but Shinozaki stops him.

"It must be the killer's confession! With this the ghost will be appeased!"

A killer's confession?

What did she mean by that?

We continue to walk along the corridor.

We avoid the cracks so nothing bad would happen.

Finally, we arrive at a room.

I see a teenage girl of below average build and height with dull green eyes.

Her medium long brown hair is styled into a small ponytail at the top right side of her head, held by a hair tie with two pink spheres.

Her bangs kept back with two orange barrettes.

She wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs identical to Shinozaki.

Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt.

Her student ID is pinned to the right of her chest.

Her name is 'Suzumoto Mayu'.

She also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers.

She's normal all right but she is flying.

No, she wasn't flying but was held captive by two ghosts!

She looks helpless.

They were spirits of children.

One of them losses an eye while the one loss half her head.

What manner of creature had done this to them?

"Please hear us out!"

Shinozaki yells.

The two ghost children glare at her.

She raises the doll up high and the doll begins to talk.

The ghosts listen to it and make a shocked expression.

I wasn't sure with the other one but the one eye ghost was surely shocked.

Suddenly, their face contorts with rage.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

The girl I know as Suzumoto asks the ghosts.

This isn't good.

The ghosts let out a high pitch wailing and drag the girl by her legs.

Her panty was visible but that wasn't important.

They're going to do something!

"NO!"

Shinozaki yells frantically.

We rush outside and try to chase the ghosts.

But we were too late…

They drag her down the long hallway at a high speed, and splatter her entire body on the wall at the end of the hallway.

The three of us stare in horror.

Someone die before our very eyes.

What can we say against something like this?

I fell to my knee.

I failed to save someone…

She was there in front of me and I was powerless to do anything.

"I can't take this anymore!"

Shinozaki yells and run from us.

Kishinuma chase after her.

I remain kneeled and lament my incapability.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Hello there!

My pen name is LDC.

Please to meet you all.

I've been writing fanfictions for years but this is the first time I actually posted something online.

This is a story I wrote two years ago so it's a bit unsatisfying.

I can't find faults on my own so I decide to post it here.

Maybe, someone could point out my mistakes.

After all, human needs to rely on others to find their mistake.

Anyways, I did put two OCs in here as a representative of myself.

You could say that I was a childish person back then and secretly wish that I would able to bend world like my OC.

I thank you for reading this.


	2. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] I forgot to do this earlier...

I don't own neither Fate Stay Night or Corpse Party.

* * *

Chapter 01: Corpse Party

(Shirou's point of view)

This can't be happening…

I let a girl killed before me...

What makes it worse; she didn't die a normal death…

...

She was smashed to the wall.

Her remains are splattered all over the place.

I was there…

I could have prevented it if I had listened…

I should have listened…

"Hey, kid! Quit lamenting!"

'Hajime' yells at me.

"Did you come to laugh at me?"

I ask him.

Just as he said, I would fail miserably.

"Are you an idiot?! That was a morale support! Now stand up there or I'll make you!"

He was clearly enraged.

Is he mad due my incompetence?

I stay kneeling.

I have no desire to live on.

I have failed you, Dad.

I failed to become a hero…

I failed to save the girl…

"Why you little…"

'Hajime' sends a punch to my head.

He was not there but his punch reaches my head.

He did that telepathically.

"I said get up!"

"Why should I? I failed already…"

"So what…? If one failure is going to stop you, then you're not worthy to be called a hero."

I remain silent.

"Emiya…! A girl is going to get herself killed! The other girl is dead but this girl is still alive! You better save her or I'll pull your ass to do it!"

What did he mean by that…?

"Are you going to save her or are you going to let her choke herself?"

...

I stand up and was about to toss away the bag.

"Where is she?"

"Now, that's the hero I wanted to see! Head over to other side of the room. You'll have to walk over the poor girl… That's the only way you could reach her!"

I'll have to walk over _her_.

"I'm sorry, Suzumoto-san."

"Don't toss away that freaking bag yet! You'll need all those stuff! Apart from the books though…"

"You manage to jest at time like this? I guess you really are a Magician."

"Sorry kid. I can't help much even though I'm a Magician. You'd better be quick! Time is running out!"

I walk carefully across Suzumoto's corpse.

I carried the bag as 'Hajime' instructed.

The last time I ignored his warning, someone died.

I'd better listen to his warning from now on.

Hang on! I'm coming to save you!

* * *

(Ayumi's point of view)

This is all my fault!

If it weren't for me, we wouldn't get into this mess!

Suzumoto-san had to die because of it…

"I'm sorry…"

That was the only thing I could do.

I can't do anything.

I have failed to save Suzumoto-san…

I've failed my friends...

Now, we're going to die because of me.

"Are you finished?"

Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Did you finish crying yet?"

The voice asks again.

I know the voice well enough.

"Why are you pestering me?"

I heard laughter.

"We're not pestering you. We're trying to save you!"

What did he mean by that?

Can't he see we're dying?

NO, wait…

He's a ghost, so he's enjoying our plight.

That Emiya was his victim.

I was hostile of him because I don't trust any males other than Mochida-kun and Kishinuma-kun.

This ghost is probably having the time of his life when he saw our friend died.

"Aren't you a bit too pessimist? You're thinking badly of me. I could hear your thoughts clearly."

"You can listen to my thought, huh? Fine…!"

I stump my feet.

"Hear me you stupid ghost! I hate you! I hate you and this stupid world! I hate the entire place! I hate everything about it! I hate anything you throw at me!"

I yell to my heart content.

The voice was silent.

I pant due my excessive yelling.

"Done throwing your tantrum?"

This guy just won't go away, would he?

"If you thought I was the villain, then why did I warn you about the doll? Think about it… I'll let you some time alone."

The voice shrivels away.

He did warn us about the doll.

Is he up to something?

…

No, wait…

There is someone else playing with our lives.

If wasn't for _her_ , we wouldn't be in this mess.

Saenoki Naho…

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

He said I should be able to find her this way but I haven't seen anything yet.

Where's the girl he was talking about?

I walk along the corridor and found the lavatory areas.

There's intestine and bile on the floor.

From the looks of it, it was there for a long time.

Suddenly, I heard grunting.

It came from the girl's side.

I trespass it without thinking much.

At first, I thought nothing was there.

After that, I overheard a yelp.

"He… help…"

I walk carefully inside the lavatory.

Who knows what could happen…

I found two doors were open half way.

Then, it suddenly hits me!

I open one of the door.

There is a girl struggling to break free from a rope!

The rope was tied to her neck.

At this rate, she'll die!

I didn't think long and decide to cut it off with my knife.

She fell from the rope and I catches her.

She faint from the pressure.

The rope marking was still apparent at her neck.

She is a teenage girl of average height and below average build with short, brown hair and brown eyes.

She wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs.

Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt.

It's the same uniform as Shinozaki and Suzumoto!

Her student ID is pinned to the right of her chest.

Her name is 'Nakashima Naomi'.

She also wears black mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers.

Is that their common trend?

Without further ado, I carry her outside.

I place her on the floor.

We were far from the lavatory area.

I don't want to dirty her clothes with bile or grim.

How did she end up like that?

Suddenly, she opens her eyes.

She sits and frantically reaches out for her neck.

She is probably traumatized from the near death experience.

"I'm… alive…"

She says in disbelieving tone.

"You'll have to believe that. You're safe now…"

I comment.

She startles from my sudden comment.

I guess I shouldn't do that to a girl.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't planning to scare you. My name is Emiya Shirou."

"Um… My name is Nakashima Naomi. Who are you? And how did I get here?"

"I found you in the lavatories, tied to a rope. I cut the rope off and carry you here."

She reaches out for her neck again.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide.

"Seiko…! How about Seiko…?! Did you save her as well?"

She clutches my shirt.

I didn't know who this Seiko is but she's probably her friend.

"I'm sorry but you were alone at that time…"

Wait!

There is another stall by her side!

I didn't check it yet!

I rush toward the lavatories again.

I open the other door and found her…

...

She's dead…

I see a teenage girl of somewhat shorter height and below average build with amber eyes and long brown that she styles into two curls on both sides of her head, just beneath her ears.

She was hanging…

Her student ID states her name as 'Shinohara Seiko'.

I was too late…

I lower my head in shame.

Nakashima manages to chase me and saw the fate of her friend.

"No…!"

She cried out.

"I'm sorry…"

I apologize to her.

Nakashima suddenly steps out from the area and run.

I can't have her running around in this hellhole!

I chase after her.

"Wait...!"

The girl suddenly fell next to my bag.

I left my bag not so far from lavatories.

I could hear her sobbing.

...

She was crying both probably from the death of her friend.

I walk silently towards her.

She probably hate me now just like Shinozaki did.

I failed to save their friends.

I saw her rubbing her ankle.

She had a sprained ankle…

It was covered in bandages but it must have been worsening due her outburst earlier.

"Hey…"

I tried to greet her.

She turns her head at me.

"It's my fault…"

She mutters.

"What?"

"It's my fault that Seiko was killed. If we didn't argue earlier, she's probably still alive."

She looks downcast.

From the looks of it, she must have felt it was her fault.

"No, you have nothing to do with that. If anyone to be blame, it's me… I was careless. If I was a bit earlier and be more cautious, I probably can save her. It was my sloppy mistake that causes her death…"

I say this with a grim look.

Suddenly, Nakashima hugs me.

She cries as loud as she can.

I allow her to do as she pleases.

That's the least I could do for her part.

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

It has been an hour since all those nightmare.

Nakashima is sleeping while using my shoulder as her pillow.

She must have been exhausted from all those ordeal.

I was deep in my thought.

What kind of person would kill children?

Is it those ghosts?

Nakashima mumbles in her sleep.

She looks cute while she's sleeping.

"You aren't thinking of doing something naughty, are you?"

I shake my head in denial.

"You could at least warn me when you're going to show up."

"Unfortunately, I didn't show up."

"Again with your jests…"

"Congratulations, hero… You manage to save one life."

"Very funny… I failed to save her friend."

"Her friend was long dead before you arrived. There was nothing you can do."

I hang my head in denial.

"But still, she's dead because of me…"

"Whatever, kid… Listen, that Shinozaki girl is going to get herself killed."

I startles.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's going to entice a 'Vengeful spirit'. You better be there when she does."

"But, how…? I don't know her location."

"I'll tell you later kid."

Nakashima wakes up.

She didn't hear all of that, did she?

She rubs her eyes and turn her face towards mine.

Suddenly, she jumps back.

"I'm sorry…! I didn't mean to sleep on you!"

She apologizes.

It looks like she's an energetic girl.

It's nice to see her as chirpy as that.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

I ask her.

She relaxes and nods.

"I'm fine for now. Your name was…"

She tries to memorize my name.

"Emiya Shirou."

I answers.

"Thank you, Emiya-kun... For saving me…"

She thanks me.

If I could see my face right now, I'm probably smiling like Kiritsugu.

Suddenly, she let out a small yelp.

Her ankle was acting up again.

"Is it hurting?"

I ask her.

"Yes…"

She replies weakly.

After that, I rummages through the huge bag.

Nakashima had this astonished expression.

I pulls out a first aid kid.

Suddenly, she laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry… But you look like Doraemon just now."

Now that I think of it…

I did look just like that anime…

Doraemon would rummage through its pocket whenever Nobita is in trouble.

"Anyway, let me take a good look at your ankle."

She willingly shows the ankle.

I could see a faint blush from her face.

She is letting a strange boy to handle her ankle.

I cut the previous bandages and replace it with new ones.

Her ankle is properly dressed again.

"There you go. You should be able to walk slowly now."

She moves her ankles as gentle as she could.

I could see a little frown appear on her face.

"It still hurts. I don't think I could run…"

She mutters.

"Then, I'll just have to carry you…"

I carry her bridal style.

"Wa… Stop…! This is embarrassing!"

I had my bag on my back so the only way to carry her was this.

"I have no choice. I can't just leave the bag; it has a lot of important stuff. Besides, nobody is going to see us. Or is it a boy you like is lurking around."

I tease her a little.

Oh, my…

That blush makes me wonder...

"The boy you like is around, isn't he?"

"Wha… No…! I don't like Mochida-kun! Not at all…!"

That answer my question.

I ignore her grunting and carry her toward the previous hallway.

...

Suzumoto-san is there...

I should keep that to myself.

I don't want her to be sad from losing another friend.

* * *

(Satoshi's point of view)

Yuka, please be safe…!

I will find you…!

I walk my way from a corridor to another corridor.

I cannot seem to find my little sister.

I really hope a miracle would happen and my sister pop out of nowhere back to me.

I suddenly bump into someone.

"Mochida, is that you?"

That voice is…

"Kishinuma, it's you!"

"Great, we can celebrate our little get together later. Shinozaki disappeared."

"What…? She's missing too. You were with her… How did it happen?"

Kishinuma frown.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Suzumoto is dead…"

What…?

Suzumoto-san died…

That's…

"How…?"

"Shinozaki blames herself for her death. We better find her quick before anything bad happens to her."

"My sister was missing too. I want to look for her."

"We better go on separate ways. Let's hope we can find them quicker."

I shake my in disagreement.

"No, we have better chance of survival if we move in large group."

Kishinuma seems reluctant to accept my idea.

"Fine… But don't slow me down! I won't forgive you if anything happens to Shinozaki."

Let's hope we manage to find everyone else safe and sound.

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"Emiya-kun, I think I could walk now. You can put me down."

This was the hundredth time she told me to put her down.

"Fine… Don't overdue yourself."

I place her feet down carefully.

She manages to stand just fine but with my support.

"Thank you…"

She tries to stand firm.

After that, she manages to walk slowly.

I follow her from behind.

"Hey, Romeo…! Aren't you doing great?"

'Hajime' voice begin to fill the corridor.

Nakashima is shocked from the turn of event and hug me.

"Is…is that a ghost…"

"Yes, I'm a ghost! I am a very big scary ghost that eat little girls, like you!"

"Kyaaa…!"

Nakashima let out a scream.

"Stop toying with her, 'Hajime'. I don't need you to stir things up again."

She calms down a little since I was so calm.

"Having fun over there?"

"No I'm not! Are you going to tell me something or what?"

"Let see… Emiya, there is going to be a huge quake over there. Hang on tight…"

Just as he finished talking the entire, building shakes.

I hold Nakashima close to make sure nothing would happen.

What surprise me most was the floor start to break!

The two of us fell into darkness.

I was holding her tightly.

I don't want to see someone I've just saved die.

* * *

(Mochida's point of view)

The entire building begins to quake.

Kishinuma and I held ourselves together.

"The space must've been warped again. We better move quickly!"

Kishinuma issues an order.

I follow his command and run towards a hallway.

Yuka, you'd better be safe.

I'll find you.

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

When I open my eyes, I find myself in some kind of storage room.

I reach out for my head as I've been feeling another headache.

Wait!

Where's Nakashima?

I search for her frantically.

She was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit…!"

I stumps my feet.

Somehow, the bag manages to stay stuck at me.

"Yo kid! Why are you throwing a tantrum?"

"You know why…!? Nakashima is missing…!"

The voice went silent.

"She's all right but she's alone. You'd better find her quick. Anyway, the location where you fell is very convenient."

"What do you mean by 'convenient'?"

"Shinozaki is around that area. Take out that jar of salt. You might find it useful."

I do as he says.

I take out the salt but I had no idea on what to do with it.

I wait for his further command.

For some reason, he didn't say anything.

"Are you kidding me…?! You choose to leave me hanging?!"

I walk around while carrying the big jar of salt in my hand.

I wonder what is it for...

Surprisingly, I bump into Shinozaki.

"Oh, it's you…"

She still presents me with her glare.

"Where's your friendly ghost? Is he playing with another corpse?"

She asks me a hurting question.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm some kind of murderer?"

"Because you're one…!"

I remained silent.

"If wasn't for you and your stupid ghost, we wouldn't be here in the first place…!"

"And, if it wasn't for you… Suzumoto-san would still alive…"

She says while breaking into tears.

I hang my head in lament.

Suzumoto's death is partly my fault.

I should have listened to 'Hajime's advice.

Suddenly, Shinozaki hugs me.

"Um, Shinozaki…"

"I'm sorry…"

I was at loss for words.

"I know it wasn't your fault. I was pinning the blame on you."

I hear her words.

"The truth is I was the reason for all of this. If I hadn't suggested that charm, none of us should be here."

I let her tears soak my shirt.

"In fact, Suzumoto's death was my fault. If I had listened to your ghost, she would still be alive."

From that moment, I decide to hug her back.

"Huh…?"

"No, it's not your fault…"

I says that with determination.

"None of this are your fault. Who would have thought a simple charm like that could be something dangerous."

I tighten my embrace.

"Humans make mistakes. We must learn to move forward from our mistakes."

I tells her and start ruffling her hair.

She didn't resist and resume crying.

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

It's been half an hour since that.

I make up with Shinozaki.

She told me her past regarding her unsightly experience with men.

That was the reason she was hostile towards me.

She didn't trust anyone but herself and some friends.

I could understand her feelings.

It's hard to trust someone when you were betrayed.

After that, she told me about how she found out about the charm.

It was written on the internet in some blog by an author that goes by the name, Saenoki Naho.

"She was the one who told me to fetch that doll."

Wait, is she here?

"Shinozaki, from the way you're telling me, this 'Naho' character is here."

She nods.

"She is here but no longer alive. She is only the shadow of her former self."

"She places the charm on internet luring many innocent people into this. Is she aware of it?"

"I don't know. I've only spoken to her once but that was before Suzumoto-san…"

She paused.

I stand up and strap my bag to my back.

I offer her my hand.

"I don't know if we can make it together but we will find a way out. We'll get out of here along with your friends."

She takes my hand with a little blush.

"First, we better find Nakashima. I was with her until the whole place breaks down."

"You were with Nakashima-san? Is she with someone else?"

I paused.

"She was with Shinohara but Shinohara… She died."

Shinozaki hang her heads in lamenting.

"We can mourn the dead but we shouldn't lament for them. Let's move."

Shinozaki and I try to exit the storage room but suddenly, it shuts us in.

"What's wrong?!"

I cannot open the door.

"Emiya-kun, put down that jar of salt and help me open this damn door!"

Shinozaki and I struggle to get the door moving.

Even with the two of us, the door didn't move.

"What's wrong with this place? The door works fine until just now."

Shinozaki says while glaring at the door.

"I'll think of something."

"You'll think of what?"

I hear a voice I didn't recognize.

It came from a bespectacled girl.

She is a teenage girl of somewhat above average height and below average weight.

She has indigo eyes and black medium short hair, with two red hair rings and a red pentagram-shaped hair ornament on the top left part of her head.

She wears a maroon blazer, with a plain white shirt underneath and a plain red necktie, a dark blue skirt, and has a blue jacket tied around her waist.

She also wears crew length black socks and brown shoes.

"Naho-san…"

Shinozaki mutters…

"So, you fail to save your friend? How pathetic… I've given the hint yet you failed."

Shinozaki hang her head in lament.

"Stop right there, Saenoki Naho. You cannot critic her for your incompetence…"

"Hmm… What's this? It's a wannabe hero standing for his wenches."

I find it very offensive.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Who wouldn't recognize Emiya Shirou of Homuhara Highschool? Rumor has it, you're a sucker for helping people. You're quite famous in the internet, you know?"

"I know people have been calling me that. But that only applies to Fuyuki, where did you hear of me?"

"I told you before, I learn about you from internet. Your 'friend' named Matou Shinji was the one who posted it. His thread titled 'Fuyuki's number one Sucker'. I laugh my heart out when I read those."

Shinji did what?

"So what is this 'incompetence' you speak off, hmm?"

I stands up straight.

"I heard you have written certain amount of notes regarding supernatural. Some of the notes mentioned about how a spirit can be appeased by returning a certain object to its owner."

"That is true."

"However, not all spirit can be appeased. Some would just go vengeful and attack the appeasing party. I learn about this from a friend of mine. His name is Ryuudou Issei. He's a son of a Shinto priest. He knows nothing about supernatural but his knowledge regarding spirits are flawless."

"Is that so… I would gladly put those on my notes if I was still alive."

"All in all… Shinozaki cannot be blamed for any of this. She didn't know anything about supernatural in the first place."

The bespectacled girl smirks.

"It's true my notes were incomplete and lead some people astray…"

The girl turn her back on us.

"But she done it anyway and her friend was killed because of it."

Shinozaki lowers her head even lower.

I cannot fight her with words.

She's too smart for me to handle.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it wannabe hero?"

"Why did you post that thread? You knew the charm is dangerous and yet you post it anyway."

She turns her face to us.

This time she had a glare.

"Oh, that… I place it on the internet so my teacher could get more interesting test subjects."

What did she mean by that?

"Do you know what this place is? It's the infamous Heavenly Host Elementary where three children were mutilated. Just like they said, it's cursed."

"My teacher, Kou Kibiki found the existence of this world for quite a while. He manages to extract many ideas for his articles."

Naho twirls like a girl in love.

"One day, he manages to find a way to come into this world. He decides to enter it in order to extract more information for his latest article."

She starts to make a sad expression.

"He only found a way to enter but not exiting. Sensei is probably stuck here with same stuff all day long."

She smirks at us.

"So, before I enter this world. I decide to place it on the internet. That way many people would come here to be my teacher's field study. I am sure he would be happy."

This girl is sick!

"For that reason you made thousands of innocent people die! Don't you know how wrong that is?!"

Shinozaki suddenly yells.

Naho smirks wider at her comment.

"Of course… You occults lover are nothing more than trashes in the first place. You have no worth in this world."

Shinozaki becomes enraged.

"I don't think your Kibiki-sensei is all that great."

I made a comment nonchalantly.

"What did you say?"

Her face turns blank.

Shinozaki was startled by my change of demeanor.

"If your _sensei_ can sacrifice lives as if it was nothing, that means he's worse than a trash."

I assert my comment.

"Take that back…! He is the best teacher the world has ever known! You know nothing about him!"

Her face was brimming with rage.

It looks like I manage to push her buttons.

"Like I said, he's a trash! Nothing more and nothing less…"

Naho's face contorts and changes.

Suddenly, her figure transform into some blobbing monstrosity.

It charges toward me.

I almost caught off guard but manage to barrel roll.

Shinozaki survive the attack because she fell from the shock.

Black Naho didn't care about her; she only cares about killing me.

That's good.

At least Shinozaki is out of harm.

"Hey kid! Open the freaking salt jar! Sprinkle some of it towards it!"

Hajime decides to 'voice' up.

It's about time!

I open the jar.

The black creature lunges at me again.

I toss a good chunk of salt toward it.

Suddenly, it growls and shrieks as if it was hurting it.

"Kid, toss the lighter at it!"

The Magician instructs me.

I lighten up the lighter and toss it at the creature.

The monster burns down with a shrilling shriek.

It smolders until it left behind a nametag and a baby statue.

"Emiya-kun, are you okay?"

Shinozaki hold out her hand at me.

I take her hand.

Her hand are covered with salt.

"I wish you cleaned up first."

She says before pouting.

"I'm sorry…"

I wipe the salt off with my handkerchief.

I offer her the handkerchief so she could clean her hand.

"Nice work there, kid!"

"I forgot about you… Did you really need to leave me hanging like that?"

"Well, I thought you would figure it out."

"Like hell I would know salt works against ghosts!"

"Not just salt. Black pepper work as well. If you need protection against ghosts, draw a circle using salt. They couldn't move pass those."

"Anything else I should know?"

Shinozaki was looking at me with wonder.

I was talking with a ghost-like person.

"Pure iron works great against ghost. It doesn't kill them but it can ward them away!"

"Iron, got it…!"

"It's pure iron…! Steel won't work!"

"Pure iron got it…!"

"One more thing… you can only exorcise a ghost if you have enough components and a fulfilling condition. Just now, you manage to exorcise Naho. Her ghost was made of her own body making it possible to burn her away!"

"Really…? Then, I just had to burn them away!"

"That won't work! As I said, you'll need components and conditions!"

"Okay, got it…!"

After that, he went silent.

"So, what is your relationship with this ghost-person?"

Shinozaki asks me the question that has been bothering her.

"He's not a ghost. He's a Magician."

"What…? He's a magician?"

"To sums it up, yes…"

"You mean he does magic tricks and stuff?"

I think Shinozaki got a different view regarding Magicians.

"I'll explain later."

I close the salt jar and place it inside my bag.

I hope wouldn't need it so soon.

The door was unlocked so we can get out from the room.

The two of us walk along the corridor until we meet a friend.

It was Nakashima!

"Nakashima-san…!"

Shinozaki cries while hugging her friend.

"Shinozaki-san…!"

Nakashima hugs her back.

A lot happened to us but the end is far from near.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

I dedicate heartfelt gratitude to those who willingly spend their time reading my story.

As a writer, it feels good to know some people are actually reading my story.

It's not good, I know that.

Because of that, I post it here.

I need help from experienced readers to improve myself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Covered in blood I

(Shirou's point of view)

It's great to have them together again.

Finally, some of them manage to reunite.

"Shinozaki-san, I'm glad you're okay. Were you alone all this time?"

"No… I was with Kishinuma-kun until we found Suzumoto-san-"

Shinozaki's tone hitches the moment she mentioned Suzumoto.

"Is something wrong?" Nakashima noticed her strange behaviour.

The other girl lowers her head.

"It's all my fault..." Shinozaki muttered.

Realization dawns upon Nakashima's face.

"Ghosts held her captive so we tried to save her. But-"

Tears start welling in her eyes.

"That means Suzumoto-san is… No…"

Nakashima's tears begin to well up.

"Seiko is gone too… Why is this happening to us…?!"

She wails.

Shinozaki averts her face.

"This is all my fault…"

She blames herself again.

I decide to lighten the mood by stroking her head.

I was taller than both of them were.

Heck, I'm taller than Kishinuma.

I never felt this superior before.

Shinozaki slaps my hand away.

"Stop that…! Why are you treating me like a child…?!"

"Well, if you were going all gloomy again I'll have to stroke your head. I told you it's nobody's fault."

Her face was red probably from embarrassment.

Nakashima manages to brighten up as well.

"Just because you a little taller than us doesn't mean you can act all grown up. We probably older than you, you know?"

"Hmm… I wonder about that. I'm a second year in my school."

"Eh…"

Nakashima blushes.

Their school and my school practices different standards.

While as a second year, they're 16 years old while in mine were 17 years old.

That means I'm older.

"I'm sorry…"

She fidgets.

Now, it's your turn to be stroke on the head.

Nakashima let me do what I want.

It's probably because she knew I'm a senior student.

"Anyway, Emiya-kun… Forgive me for my previous resentment. I didn't even introduce myself to you. But how did you learn my name?"

Shinozaki tilts her head, a little pondering about that.

"Kishinuma had been spouting your name all the time. I learn about your full name from your nametag."

"Is that so? However, I believe a proper introduction would be nice. My name is Shinozaki Ayumi. I'm a second year student in Kisaragi Academy High class 2-9."

I snicker a little.

"What's wrong? Did I sound weird?"

"No, I can tell you're a class representative from your manner of speech. You have the air of a leader."

She blushes from my comment.

"Well, at least you're quick to catch up. We still have a lot to work on until I can finally trust you."

She let out a little humph.

"By the way Shinozaki-san, did you meet Mochida-kun on your way here?"

Nakashima decides to join the conversation.

Shinozaki replies by shaking her head.

"No, I haven't… But earlier, when I was with Kishinuma-kun, we heard Mochida-kun's sister. I tried to chase her but we cannot find her."

"Same with me, Seiko and I were in the infirmary. We overheard Yuka-chan's cry so Seiko went to find her."

"You mean that infirmary?"

I intervene.

There's an infirmary just a few feet from here.

"An infirmary…! Finally, we can have a real rest."

Shinozaki says.

"No…! Don't go there! There's a spirit lurking in it. The last time I was in there alone, it tried to kill me."

Nakashima tells us while shivering.

"A spirit, eh? Then, we just have to burn it away."

I toss down the bag and begin rummaging.

I'm tired so I need a little rest.

There's an infirmary with beds sound too good to resist.

I take out the jar of salt.

Nakashima was eyeing on the jar.

"What are you going to do with a jar of salt? Not to mention, it's huge…"

The last part was in murmurs.

As I said, how in hell someone would knew salt works against ghosts!

"Well, I got a jar of salt! I got a jar of salt! And guess what's inside it!"

'Hajime' just had to barge in.

"Kyaaa…!"

The two girls scream their heart off.

" 'Hajime', could you stop doing that? You're going to give me a heart attack."

I yell at the ceiling.

"Sorry, I just had the urge to joke. Anyway, that was from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead men's Chest' I hope you find an idea regarding it."

"Pirates of what now…?"

He left me hanging again.

"I really hate that guy…"

Shinozaki says while still hugging Nakashima.

"What was that…?"

That's right!

Nakashima hasn't talked much with him.

"That was my friend. He stays at the other world while monitoring us from there. He sent me here to save you and your friends who got stuck here."

Nakashima looks bewildered.

"You mean, you knew about this place but you enter it anyway."

"Yes… I'm doing it because I wanted to stop this madness."

Nakashima stares at me as if I'm crazy.

"Don't worry Nakashima-san. We have found a way to fight back."

Shinozaki says while freeing her friend.

"Anyway, Emiya-kun… He said something about inside the jar…"

That's right!

He was singing it!

I open the jar of salt and dig inside it.

I had to put half of my arm inside to get an object out from it.

"A rod…?"

In my hand, which still covered in salt, is a metal rod.

"What did he want us to do with a rod?"

Nakashima asks.

Shinozaki was pondering.

Suddenly, she a realization dawns upon her.

"Emiya-kun, the last time we fought a ghost, he said something about pure iron wards off ghosts."

I inspect the metal rod.

It doesn't look so sturdy but at the same time, it doesn't look so fragile.

"How can we ward off ghosts with a small iron rod?"

Nakashima asks regarding the rod.

If you ask me, I would just toss the rod towards the ghost.

I thought that to myself.

Shinozaki ponders again.

"Maybe we should plant it inside the ghost. That way, it cannot materialize."

That's a good assessment.

"I'm glad you're with us, Shinozaki. Otherwise, I would just toss this away."

I mean it.

Shinozaki blushes from that.

I close the jar and give it to her.

"Hold that for a while. Let me clear the zone first."

She had this astonished expression on her face.

Perhaps the jar was a little heavy.

"If you saw a ghost or anything similar to it, don't hesitate to attack it with salt."

Nakashima laughs at it.

"You got to be joking. As if salt would ward them away…"

Shinozaki nods.

"You're kidding, right…?"

The other girl answers with a smile.

"Nope, we tried this before and we manage to exorcise a ghost. But we can't exorcise a ghost unless the condition is met."

Nakashima looks at the jar with great disbelieve.

I'll let the girls to their own accord.

I enter the infirmary.

* * *

(Ayumi's point of view)

"Wow, I'd never thought something mundane like salt could save you from these ghost things."

Nakashima-san says while observing the jar of salt.

"What else can we do with salt?"

"We can draw a circle made from salt to prevent ghosts getting to us. Apparently ,tossing salt at them would hurt them."

"So we can ward off ghosts? I wish learn that sooner…"

Being trapped in this world dulls our common senses.

I heard about these before from one of the blogs I've read.

I'd never believe it until I've seen it with my own eyes.

According to our folklore, Onii can be warded off with onions.

While the Chinese legends say, garlic would ward off demons.

I have no idea whether these sayings had any significant or just folklore.

The salt, however, was common among many folklore.

It was a purifying agent making it essential for warding off creatures.

In certain myths, it can be use to ward off goblins as well.

Common things have many uses.

"You let him go alone?"

It's that voice again.

"What do you want now, 'Hajime'?"

"Finally, you call me by my name."

I humph.

Nakashima was listening to us intently.

"You'd better help him. That kid is going to get himself killed!"

"What…?"

"You heard me, go save the idiot…!"

Nakashima and I nod.

I open the jar of salt and grab a knuckle of salt.

Nakashima did the same.

I had to leave the jar of salt because of its weight.

We enter the infirmary only to see Emiya-kun struggling against a similar blobbing monster.

"Emiya-kun…!"

Nakashima-san acts first by flinging the salt in her hand at the creature's back.

The monster shrieks in agony and start to form humanoid shape.

I fling my share of salt at its 'face'.

The creature grew hands and start reaching out for its face.

Emiya-kun reacts by sticking the metal rod in its neck.

The creature struggles for a minute before diminishing.

...

Nakashima-san sits down from the sudden intensity.

I end up sitting too.

The pressure is too much for us girls.

Emiya-kun is staring at the blobbing monstrosity, I mean where it was before.

"It's gone…"

He manages to croak.

It looks like we can rest for a while.

* * *

The man who's been aiding the kids was sitting on a sofa.

He wasn't alone.

The huge man known as Avenger was still in his company.

"Hajime, I've been watching the whole fiasco. Those monsters, they look familiar…"

The brown haired person in the room smiles at his remark.

"Of course, it looks familiar. I've never thought _he_ would let this chance slide."

" ' _He_ '…?"

"We all know Emiya Shirou's true enemy. There was no one else…"

"Oh… but how did he get there…?"

"The Books of Shadows were merely an imitation for 'All Evil in the World'. While being inferior, the souls it accumulates will allow it to swallow the world."

"The little girl who owns it was already corrupted by it. I should have known that."

"Emiya will have to wade through this alone. He had no choice."

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I guess I was all talk.

I was nearly killed by that thing.

If wasn't for the girls help, I would probably be dead.

I can't die yet!

I still haven't fulfilled my promises.

I will get them out!

I promised…

The girls were lying on the bed.

I sit alone on a chair by the desk.

It wouldn't be right for a boy to lie down with girls on the same bed.

The room was protected from any ghosts since I salted every corner of the room.

"I can't believe that work!"

Nakashima stated.

"Trust me… I can't believe it either…"

Shinozaki adds her share.

They mumble something with each other.

I shouldn't pry their private conversation.

I rummage the bag again.

I guess I was somewhat hungry.

I check the sink.

At least, it was still functioning.

I wash my hand get to the table.

Somehow, the sound of water causes the two to sit on the bed.

"Wait… it has water?"

Nakashima look at the sink with questions.

"You've been here once before, right?"

"Yes, but it didn't have water back then."

"Maybe the ghost earlier prevent any water from coming out."

Shinozaki decides to join the talk.

"Sound agreeable… but the water is clean, right? It doesn't mix with blood or bile or anything…"

Nakashima looks at the sink.

"It's clean."

I open the pipe again.

She walks her way to the sink and opens the pipe.

After inspecting for a short time, she washes her face.

"I'd never thought I could feel fresh water again."

Following that, Shinozaki washes her hands and face.

The mirror in the room was covered with moss so we couldn't use it.

I take out some rice balls and boxes drinks.

I invite them to have some since all those fiasco making me hungry.

Don't get me wrong.

I would never forgot about what had happened.

But if we wanted to survive this, we're going to need the energy.

The girls accept my invitation though reluctantly.

The event prior really scarred their minds.

The three of us eat in silence.

We sat on the floor covered with a blanket.

I found the blanket inside the bag.

I won't be sleeping with it so I use it to cover the floor.

"What do we have here?"

Here we go again…

The girls were half choked due to being surprised.

Luckily, I wasn't munching any food at the time.

" 'Hajime', how many time do I had to tell about doing that?"

"Sorry, I can't really resist. It's my privilege, you know being almost omnipotent or something like that."

"Oh, really…? Then do us a favor and find the others…"

I heard snickers.

"I can do that. But where's the adventure?"

Is he kidding me?

"What are you talking about…?! Did you think this is some kind of game? There are lives on the line! "

I shout at the ceiling.

"I couldn't care less. All I wanted was some amusement."

The voice responds.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Because you're amusing… There is also a fact that you're a sucker… Watching you struggle trying to save people is fun."

I lost my ways with words.

"Seeing you giving up and broke down wasn't fun so I give you some encouragement. Now that you know me, how about you try to save more people? I want to see that heroic part of yours…"

…

He is toying with me.

"Tell me, 'Hajime'. Are you the one who created this place?"

He was silent for the moment.

"He…hey, Emiya-kun… I know it is bad manners to speak out of turns but what are you guys talking about?"

Nakashima asks me.

Shinozaki was having the same question in her eyes.

I was about to answer her when he intervened.

"I can answer that question."

The girls startle from his sudden intervention.

"Stop doing that to us!"

Shinozaki yells.

"Haha…! I will not stop! Your reactions are too precious to miss!"

The three of us frown.

He shows no sign of helping us out.

"As for you, Emiya… The answer for your question is 'no'… As laid-back I am, I had no particular fetishes with blood and gore. The master of that place is surprisingly… sadistic…

You might want to avoid direct confrontation."

I contort my face with confusion.

"I shall leave you three alone for the time. We shall speak again soon."

Finally, his voices are gone for good.

* * *

(Ayumi's point of view)

It's hard to believe this...

I'd never thought anyone as nice this would appear in this hellhole...

He was charming and caring just like Mochida-kun.

What's more, he's brave and strong.

I believe he can help us escape from this world.

I can even imagine him carrying me in bridal carriage while escaping this torment.

I recall him holding me just as he did before we fight Naho-san.

Only without that oversized jar of salt...

The last time he hugs me, he was carrying the jar with the other hand.

His body was enormous so I fit in just fine under a single arm.

Or am I that small?

* * *

(Naomi's point of view)

I've been thinking about him the whole time.

When I was alone, I didn't get scared.

It's because I believed he would come to me.

He's my charming prince that came to save me when I was in danger.

Mochida-kun has always been my love interest but this person…

He manages to snatch my heart when I lowered my guard.

Now, what I'd do?

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

What's wrong with the girls?

Their faces look red.

Did they have a fever or something?

"Idiot…"

I heard you.

"Yeah and I'm limiting this to you."

I thought you were going to leave us alone.

"I was but the girls are funny."

What do you mean funny…?

"Forgot about it kid. Focus on getting out. There are also more souls to be saved."

I know that.

You don't need to tell me.

"You might want to find something to defend yourself. Things are about to get bloody."

…

Knowing him, the word 'bloody' has a single meaning…

That means someone is going to die…

I'd better hurry!

"Shinozaki, Nakashima… I have something to do."

I inform them and head to the desk.

My knife was on that desk.

"Where are you going?"

Nakashima asks.

"To save people… I had a premonition. You two stay here… I'll be back with some company."

!

Out of sudden, I have a headache.

What's more, I was not the only one who's suffering from it.

Nakashima and Shinozaki experience it too.

They were holding their heads.

"What's wrong with this place…?!"

No, we are not having simple headache.

We were listening to some kind of noise!

I bang my head to the wall.

I cannot seem to get rid of it.

My head has begun bleeding.

The sound is still getting to me.

Shinozaki is already fainted and lying on the floor.

Nakashima is still struggling.

She let out a scream.

I couldn't hear her because I can hear nothing but the DAMN noise!

Nakashima drags herself to the bed and cover her head with a pillow.

…

…

…

My back was against the wall.

The noise finally stops.

My vision is blurry and I can't think.

Nakashima is probably fainted by now.

She is not struggling anymore.

I close my eyes and everything goes dark.

#Chapter end#

* * *

[Author's note]

Once again, let me thank you all for reading my work.

I'm glad to hear that some people do enjoy my story.

As a writer, nothing makes me happier than hearing that.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Covered in blood II

(Yoshiki's point of view)

"Hey, why is he trying to kill us…?!"

Mochida yells as we escape.

A crazy man carrying a sledgehammer is chasing us.

"Use your brain, dumb ass! He's not human!"

I yell to Mochida.

The bastard started chasing us after we manage to appease three of the ghost children.

A few hours ago, after we start teaming up, we found a doll.

Beside the doll was a nametag with 'Saenoki Naho' written on it.

According to Shinozaki, if we manage to appease the ghost, we can escape this world.

Mochida offered to help finding ways to appease the ghosts.

I didn't expect much from the coward but he did manage to appease a ghost.

It was a ghost boy with name Yoshizawa Ryou.

He did it by returning the kid's tongue.

He discovered the severed tongue in some kind of pouch.

He found the pouch when he was cowering from the ghost boy's attack.

When the ghost approaches him, he shoves the pouch in front as if it has some protection.

Surprisingly, the ghost takes the pouch and disappears.

I concluded, if we find similar pouches we could appease the other ghosts.

However, finding them would be another chore.

While we were walking, Mochida suggested searching some of the storage rooms.

We didn't found any of the pouches but we found the doll.

The doll was almost similar to the one that Shinozaki used for the ghosts earlier.

We also found a nametag beside the doll.

The nametag stated the name 'Saenoki Naho'.

Just by reading the name, I can conclude that this doll can help us find that stuff.

The doll can talk just like the other one.

It tells us the locations of the pouches.

One of the pouches were underneath Suzumoto's corpse.

I wasn't willing to sully my dead friend.

Mochida didn't know it was Suzumoto but he was reluctant as well.

What surprise us the most was Morishige.

That bespectacled guy appeared out of nowhere!

He's one of our classmates.

He took out the pouch as if it was nothing.

He didn't know it was Suzumoto.

It doesn't matter if it's our friend or not, he desecrated a dead person!

He picked the pouch earlier because he was interested in checking the innards.

He even made a witty comment about the corpse.

He says he could spot some part of corpse reassembling breast.

He concludes it was a female's corpse.

Mochida and I remain silent.

We didn't know how to react with him.

Both of us wasn't close to him.

The only one close to him was Suzumoto.

…

Mochida asked him to join us but he refused.

He preferred to move alone.

Before we part our ways, he asked about Suzumoto.

I lied to him and walked away.

I didn't know him much but I don't want him to be sad.

After that, we appease two more ghosts.

Surprisingly, one of the ghosts, a girl named Kanno Yuki, took us out from that world.

She told us everything about the world.

By appeasing the ghosts, the power that binds the world weakened.

That way she manages to pull us out.

I demanded her to pull our friends out but she said she couldn't.

The number of souls trapped and die strengthens the world.

Even without its former anchors, the world can rebuild itself.

She told us to stay at our world because if we enter again, it is possible we cannot return.

Surprisingly, Mochida grew a backbone and yelled at her.

He said he wouldn't leave his little sister alone in that world.

I agree with him.

I'm not leaving Shinozaki in that hellhole.

We reenter that world fully aware we might die.

The ghost girl disappeared.

We were walking by the music room when a man carrying a sledgehammer showed up.

He tried to smash me by the head but I foresaw his attack.

I dodged his swing by rolling.

He changed his target to Mochida.

Mochida made a run for it.

I wasn't willing to stay longer.

I followed Mochida's step and run away.

That was how we got into this mess.

That bastard didn't look human to me.

He's probably one of those 'Vengeful spirits'.

If I were out of my mind, I would turn back and fight that bastard!

Then again, fighting ghosts never had any good ending...

Mochida's cowardice came in handy at time like this.

The two of us run away like there was no tomorrow.

If he caught up, I don't think any of us have any tomorrow!

Damn, he chases after us!

HE's fast!

"Mochida, watch up!"

I warn him.

He heard me and jump to his left.

The bastard smashes the floor.

He's standing between us.

What should I do now?

He's attention was on Mochida and still targeting him.

If I hide now, I can lose him on my tail.

However, if I did that and Mochida died on my behalf, Shinozaki would be sad.

I already knew she had a crush on the coward, saying something about being trustworthy.

On the other hand, I could just lie and say Mochida was killed by a random ghost.

That way, I don't have to worry about any rival.

…

No, this isn't a time for me to be selfish.

We need to save everyone!

"Nice choice, kid!"

I heard a familiar voice.

It was that same ghost who talks to us when that Emiya was around.

The bastard carrying sledgehammer didn't flinch from the voice sudden appearance.

On the other hand, Mochida was panicking.

"What was that…?!"

The bastard ignores his whimpering and tries to smash him again.

Mochida is a coward but he's not stupid.

He rolls to the other side of the corridor.

Now, we're standing in the same side.

The bastard turns his back again and growls at us.

Suddenly, the floor where he stands, breaks down dragging him into darkness.

He let out a wail.

"That should take care of him for the moment. He'll be back."

The voice becomes audible again.

"Who… Who are you?"

Mochida asks while whimpering.

"You can calm down. I'm not your enemy."

He didn't relax as he was told.

I observe the corridor for any sign of ghosts.

"Are you looking for someone?"

The voice asks us.

"I'm looking for my little sister, Yuka! I don't care if you're a ghost but if you hurt her I'll…"

Mochida has a stern look in his face.

The voice becomes silent.

"Your sister is in the hand of a murderer. He had done nothing to your sister yet. You'd better hurry."

"What…?!"

Mochida stares at the ceiling in bewilderment.

I would've done the same if someone told me Shinozaki was in the same situation.

"Where's Yuka…?!"

Mochida is losing his temper.

"You'll find her around the music room but she is in a different dimension. Even the two of you combined, you cannot save her. The man you're about to fight is too strong. You'll need a strong ally."

The voice diminishes.

"Mochida…"

I pat him at the shoulder.

"Kishinuma, we need to save my sister! She's close, I can feel it…"

He looks broken.

"I know. However, this person is a murderer… We'll need help."

I reason with him.

He reluctantly nods.

* * *

(Satoshi's point of view)

"Kishinuma, what do you think that voice was all about?"

My classmate, who bleached his hair, turns his face to answer me.

"He's trying to help us. I don't know but Shinozaki said not all spirits are bad."

I walk a bit faster.

Kishinuma was walking at slightly faster rate.

I'm having a hard time trying to follow him.

"How do we differentiate a good spirit from a bad spirit?"

Kishinuma stops.

"I found a notebook from some of the deceased students. They once mentioned a red spirit is a bad one while the blue one is friendly."

"But we were attacked by blue ghost children just now!"

"I know…"

That wasn't much of an explanation.

We'll have to go through the dining hall in order to get to another stairs.

Somehow, the door was blocked.

"Dammit! How can we go there if we can't even find the way…?!"

Kishinuma curses.

"Having a hard time kids?"

It's that voice again.

"Shut up, will you? I'm trying to figure out the way here…"

Kishinuma yells at the ceiling.

"Even if you go manage to break through those barricades, your sister is unreachable."

…

"What…?!"

Then, how can I save Yuka…?!

"Don't act rashly, Mochida! If you die, Yuka-chan will be sad."

Kishinuma tells me while patting me on the shoulder.

"If I don't hurry, who knows what the madman might do to her! I need to save her!"

I yell frantically.

Suddenly, Kishinuma punches me in the face.

"Why…?"

"Because you're an idiot…"

I gape at him.

"You can't save her alone. I'll help you out but we must plan some strategy."

"Kishinuma…"

Thank god, I had a friend in all this.

"Yoshiki…"

"What…?"

"Call me Yoshiki from now on. In return, I'll call you Satoshi."

"I don't understand…"

"We have gone through hell and survive. We escape this place once but we came back. Didn't that make us partners?"

I wipe my face and stand.

The bruise from his punch still ache but I ignore it.

We were classmates for years and I never knew him much.

All I know he is a delinquent.

He is a problem child that causes troubles for the school.

However, he was flaccid these days.

Now, we're comrade in this hellhole.

We should help each other.

He's right.

We're partners now and partners trust each other.

"You're right, Yoshiki."

He smiles at me.

"We'll get out of this hellhole! And we're going to make it out alive!"

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"Ugh, my head…"

I don't know what happened but I'm sitting against the wall.

For some reason, the girls are sleeping.

Nakashima was on the bed while Shinozaki was lying on the floor.

"What happened?"

I stand and stretch my body.

We must have fallen asleep earlier.

I glance over to see the girls.

They're sleeping peacefully.

Their faces are serene.

In some way, they look cute.

Anyway, I think I forgot something important.

I can't seem to remember it.

The infirmary is a dim-lighted room so it was good place to take a nap.

Perhaps, we did stop here to rest.

We already dispose the spirit that was lurking here.

I'd make sure to salt the whole room so no spirits can come in.

...

Something seems wrong...

No, the correct term would be, I felt very wrong.

As if some part of me was gone.

I shake my head.

I decide to rummage through the bag again.

I pull out some of the books.

It's about time for me to skim these books.

I use the torchlight to help me read them.

Suddenly, I hear a cute yawn.

Naomi is awake.

…

Did I just call Nakashima by her first name?

No, I've just thought of it.

"Had a nice dream?"

I ask her.

She glances at me.

She crawls her way from the bed.

Upon reaching the end of the bed, she sits.

"I can't remember it. I thought I had a dream but I can't remember it."

Naomi wipes her eyes.

"It's okay. I was just asking if you had a nice sleep."

"I did. Thanks."

I resume reading.

"Sometimes, ghosts can possess a person and injure the nearby people. Most Vengeful spirits are capable doing this."

I never heard of this case before.

"If person had been possessed before, he or she may still contain the spirit. It is said, while possessing a person, the spirit can enter a salted area."

This is bad. I hope the book had ways to detect a possessed person.

"Women are prone to possessions. While not all of them, the most susceptible targets are people with weak heart."

Having a weak heart can be the foundation of possession.

Women tend to fear about certain circumstances making them vulnerable.

"Emotional disorder, trauma, and phobia can lead to possessions. Even those with strong heart are open to possessions when they experience these conditions."

…

This isn't good.

Nakashima, Shinozaki, and I are susceptible from earlier event.

I don't know if I was possessed.

I need to find a way to counter it.

"Forcing the possessed person to eat salt MAY able to expel the spirit. It is not encouraged since it rarely succeeds."

That's one way…

I need to find more.

…

Something's wrong!

I felt a chill just now.

I glance at the girls only to find Naomi grinning at me.

Why is she grinning like that?

"Nakashima, what's wrong?"

When I was engrossed reading, I forgot about her.

It's weird…

Nakashima Naomi is not type to remain silent when there is company.

Or so, I thought…

I didn't know her much.

Has she been grinning like that for the whole time?

"Oh, nothing is wrong Emiya-kun… I just find your knife is really beautiful."

She admires my knife…

…

Wait, since when did she hold that?

"I've been wondering. Shinozaki-san is a cute girl. I wonder if her heart is as cute as she is…"

What is she talking about…?

Nakashima glances at me, still with the same grin.

She moves slowly toward Shinozaki on the floor.

…

Without thinking, I rush towards them.

Naomi raises the knife and tries to stab Ayumi.

I catch her arm and dispose the knife.

She reacts by punching me in the face using her free arm.

I was sent flying from her strength.

Was she always this strong!?

She kicks me on the stomach.

I groan from the pain.

She was laughing from it.

As if, she enjoys tormenting me.

She glances at the knife where I toss it.

She walks slowly from me and heads toward the knife.

I'll have to act quickly!

I try to stand.

The pain from her kick was still aching.

She picks up the knife and licks it.

Somehow, I found that seductive.

I shake my head.

"Stay out of my way, Emiya-kun. I just want to do a little 'operation'."

I shake my head vigorously.

My head is spinning.

It was just a kick but my head already spins like hell.

I hold my head, trying to stop the headache.

Naomi ignores me and crawls towards Shinozaki on the floor.

She crawls slowly toward Shinozaki and licks her cheek.

I couldn't see it clearly but I saw her doing that.

Shinozaki make a disturbed expression while remain unawake.

"Stay asleep my friend. Soon, I'll make your sleep an eternal one."

She caresses Shinozaki's body.

She slides her fingers starting from her thigh.

Shinozaki's hand slaps it off unconsciously.

Nakashima grins even wider.

I need to act!

My head isn't helping me!

What can I do?

Nakashima was busy caressing her friend.

…

She places the knife by the bedsides.

If I just can…

My brain stop working but my body moves.

My brain was blank and I could not see anything but white.

* * *

(Ayumi's point of view)

…

I had a weird dream.

I dream about Emiya-kun kissing me.

He caresses my body and sliding his finger under my skirt.

I slap his hand for being so bold.

He licks my cheek instead.

I don't want admit it but I enjoy it.

Suddenly, he stops.

He vanishes from my sight.

I was disappointed that he stops midway.

Then, I felt a warm liquid flowing on my cheek.

Is that his saliva?

I open my eyes.

I see the ceiling.

I touch my face and I feel the liquid.

It was red!

That's not saliva, it's blood!

I frantically sit and saw Nakashima-san trying to stab Emiya-kun!

His hand is already bleeding!

"Nakashima-san, what are you doing…?!"

She glances at me and grins.

Naomi had never grinned like that before.

"Shinozaki, she has been possessed!"

Emiya-kun yells to warn me.

I crawl my way rapidly towards the salt jar.

Emiya-kun placed it on the desk.

Naomi saw me and tried to attack.

Emiya-kun holds her hand, the one that handles the knife.

She struggles to get free.

She never stops grinning!

I manage to get the jar of salt but I wasn't sure how should I do it.

Suddenly, I heard a cry of pain.

Naomi stabbed Emiya-kun on his shoulder!

She tried to pull it out but Emiya-kun hold her hands, preventing her from getting the knife.

"Shinozaki, stuff her mouth with salt!"

I nod and grab a knuckle full of salt.

Emiya-kun pushes her down and pins her limbs using his own.

Somehow, I wanted to be in that position.

After shaking my head, I tried to force Naomi to eat the salt.

She won't open her mouth.

I use my left hand to pry her mouth and forcefully stuff some of the salt.

She struggles even wilder.

I had to take more salt before continue to stuff her mouth with it.

After consuming a certain amount of salt, Naomi fell unconscious.

I was sweating from all those struggling.

Emiya-kun's shirt was drenched with blood.

"Emiya-kun, are you all right! Let me see the wounds!"

The knife still stuck on his shoulder.

That must be painful…

He glances at the knife and pulls it out!

He groans loudly.

"Idiot…! Why did you pull it out so suddenly…?!"

He covers the open wound with his other hand.

His left arm was severed.

I see a gash on his palm.

There is a larger gash dragging from his wrist to his elbow!

The wound on the shoulder was worse.

Emiya-kun is grunting in pain.

I need to help him!

I rush to his bag and rummage through it.

I found a large first aid kit.

Thank god, he has one…

At least, that's explained why he's carrying the bag all the time.

Luckily, I have some experience on handling such cases.

"Hold on, Emiya-kun. This might sting a little…"

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

This might be redundant but I would like to express my thanks to you all for spending time on my work.

Thank you very much for your patronage!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: Kizami Yuuya

(Shirou's point of view)

Ayumi skillfully bandage my wounds.

My internal monologue no longer recognizes her as 'Shinozaki'.

Now, it is 'Ayumi'.

I can never call her that.

However, internally I wanted to call her name.

The same thing applies to Naomi.

She is no longer 'Nakashima'.

She is 'Naomi' to me.

Normally, a wound like this cannot be closed.

The patient must be carried to a hospital and be treated.

There is no hospital here and even if we're in the infirmary, the equipment was lacking.

If I let my blood gushing out, I might be dead before long.

Therefore, I used 'prana' to slow down my bleeding.

Ayumi was busy focusing on my wound so she didn't realize when I utilize mage craft.

I prevent my blood from flowing to the open wound.

Thus, the bleeding became sluggish.

If anyone in the right mind saw that, he or she would get suspicious.

Blood will never stop spurting from open wound, especially after pulling out a sharp object from flesh.

My wound was large but less blood was coming out.

I begin my channeling my 'prana' when I pulled the knife off.

Luckily, my action drags her attention away from facts.

She didn't realize my blood wasn't gushing.

Since, the wounds were huge; Ayumi had to stitch up most of them.

I'd never expect to be stitched in an infirmary with a clumsy new nurse.

Yes, I said clumsy…

Ayumi had been stitching my hand for half an hour now.

This is without anesthetic so imagine the pain…

I had to endure so much.

I don't know; stitching a human skin is not as simple as stitching clothes.

Perhaps, she was stitching as she normally does but doing it on people could be scary.

After finished stitching the gash on my arm, she covered it with bandages.

She was frantic about the one on my shoulder since the wound was deep.

Until we get out of here, I've to settle with some stitches on it.

Thanks to that, the bleeding stops.

However, I can't use my left arm after this.

...

Now that I think of it, I activated my 'prana' with such leniency...

Perhaps when my life is at risk, I automatically succeed.

I will try it again later.

"That's the only thing I can do. Emiya-kun, are you all right?"

Ayumi asks me with concern.

"Thanks, Shinozaki. If weren't for you, I might end up dying from loss of blood."

"Don't say that!"

She yells a little but prevents herself from hitting me.

She's probably scared of losing a friend again.

"I only stated the truth. I won't die yet. I refuse to die. I will get everyone out from here."

I tell her that.

Her face lightens up a little.

After that, she checks on Naomi.

Her lips were still covered with salt.

I hope she's all right.

Ayumi moves Naomi to the bed.

I offer to help but she rejects the idea.

My wound was bad so I need to stop moving.

She's right.

It's only common sense.

Then again, if I stuck on this bed, how can I save people?

* * *

(Satoshi's point of view)

Yoshiki and I planned to save Yuka from the hands of a murderer.

I will be a distraction while he goes to save her or strike from the back.

The problems were; we didn't know who the culprit was and where he and Yuka were.

The echoing voice didn't talk for a while now.

"Why isn't the voice talk when we need him most?"

I sigh.

"He's a ghost. He does what he wants. He tells half truth and let people mull over it."

Yoshiki states his comment.

Right now, both of us are armed with metal bars.

We found them in the cafeteria.

I already lost count for how many hours we walk.

The building didn't quake.

I wonder if the earthquake has any meaning at all.

"Onii-chan…!"

I heard Yuka's voice!

"Yoshiki…!"

I yell at my partner.

He nods.

The two of us rushes along the corridor.

Just as we start running, the building quakes.

We had to stand by the wall as the roof is falling on us.

We don't want some random falling sharp woods suddenly decapitating us when we were running.

When the building stops quaking, Yoshiki signals me to move.

He takes the lead.

The two of us rushes to the music room.

Somehow, the cracked floor was restored and we can walk pass it again.

This world is constantly changing...

"We need to find the music room."

I say to Yoshiki.

"It was upstairs. We could reach it if we can use the stairs."

Yoshiki replies.

Surprisingly, this space has a lot more corpses than the one we were.

I could see several more decaying corpses just by walking through the corridor.

I couldn't imagine the ones inside the rooms.

The way they die is just cruel…

Who killed them?

Why the killer has to kill?

We arrive at the stairs.

There was a corpse by it.

It's already decaying.

By the time we steps on the stairs, we hear the corpse muttered.

"Kizami…"

"It…it speaks…"

"We already talk to ghosts and you still afraid of them?"

"I can't get use to it…! It's just ridiculous."

"I can't blame you. I mean we were just having the day of our life when this happened."

Yoshiki look downcast.

"Ah… Suzumoto-san was about to transfer. At least, being apart from us is better than dying here…"

I memorize Suzumoto-san.

Her parents decide to move so she'll need to transfer school.

Before she leaves, Shinozaki-san suggests doing the charm.

I knew something was wrong with it.

The two of us climb the stairs slowly as it creaks.

The stairs sound like it going to break down any moment.

When we got upstairs, we found another corpse.

It has similar uniform to the one downstairs.

"Kizami…"

…

"Yoshiki… They were muttering the same name."

"I know, they're giving me a bad vibe."

"Onii-chan…!"

We hear Yuka's voice again!

This time it is nearer.

Yoshiki nods, signaling me to chase after her.

We rush toward her voice.

We stop at a room.

I see a dying boy.

He's alive but he's dying.

He is suffering badly from an open wound on his stomach.

"We cannot save him. It's already too late."

Yoshiki claims.

I could only watch him on sympathy.

"S…stop him…"

He croaks.

"Wha… what…?"

"Stop Kizami…!"

He grabs my leg!

"He's going to kill the girl…!"

He tells us while clutching to his wound.

"What girl…?"

"He… headed that way…"

The dying boy pointed at a direction.

After that, his hand went limp.

…

He died…

Yoshiki and I give him a small prayer.

"Satoshi, we better chase that person. I'm not sure who this 'girl' is but we'd better save her."

He's right.

We jog briskly to conserve stamina.

If not, we probably can't fight.

Yuka is around here somewhere…

…

Wait a minute…!

What if that girl is Yuka…?!

"Onii-chan…!"

I could hear her cries.

It's very close!

I can sense her!

"I got you!"

I overheard a man's voice.

We arrive at a door.

Yoshiki opens the door slowly while I wanted to bust the door open.

He tells me to crouch down.

I don't understand why but I realize later.

We were upstairs and I spot two figures from here.

Yuka was there!

However, she was not alone.

A man, no, a boy is holding her from the back!

That pedophile, get away from my sister…!

I wanted to yell but Yoshiki covered my mouth.

There was a bloody knife by the boy's feet.

He's probably the murderer.

"Yuka-chan, why did you run? Onii-chan is here…"

I could hear his words.

"You're not her Onii-chan, I am…!"

I thought for myself.

I tighten my grip on the metal bar.

Yoshiki did the same.

The boy has a knife as a weapon.

If we consider from length, Yoshiki and I have a fair advantage.

However, the boy is bigger than we are.

He has a muscular body, well trained if I presume.

I've never trained myself before so this could be a huge disadvantage.

Yoshiki has the same case.

While he is fitter than I am, his body is no way close to that boy.

The advantages we have here is numbers and element of surprise.

If we can ambush him, we probably can save Yuka unharmed.

I wanted to just run in and beat the guy up.

However, considering my small body and lack of muscle, I might get killed.

There is also a risk…

He might kill Yuka first before handling us.

"Yuka-chan, let's have some fun…"

He carries my sister in his arm.

Yuka was not able to resist out of exhaustion.

She must have run her heart out.

I could see from here, she's out of breath.

Yoshiki signals me to follow him.

We stalk on him slowly.

We don't want him to see us.

Yuka, I'm coming for you…

Onii-chan is coming to rescue you…!

* * *

(Naomi's point of view)

…

I feel sluggish.

I don't know what happened but I feel astoundingly sluggish.

Moreover, I felt like I've just overworked my body.

…

Why does my mouth taste so salty?

It is so salty like I've been forced to swallow a lot of salt!

I open my eyelid.

I could see the ceiling.

We were still in the infirmary…

My lips felt dry so I lick it.

…

There is salt on my lips…

What is going on here?

I sit up and wipe my lips.

"Nakashima, it's good that you're awake! Are you feeling all right?"

His familiar voice greets me.

"I'm okay, I think… My mouth felt a little dry."

I claim.

"My mouth felt like it has been shoved with a lot of salt. I don't think drinking seawater is as salty as this…"

I made a nonchalant comment.

I glance around and see Shinozaki-san glaring at me while holding that jar of salt.

…

"Shinozaki-san, you didn't… do you?"

She is still glaring.

Why would she shove salt into my mouth?

I could see the salt in the jar has shriveled.

The last time I checked, after Emiya-kun salted the whole place, the salt jar contain three quarter of its content.

This time, it only has less than half.

How much salt did she put into my mouth?

I crawl my way off the bed.

I head to the sink and wash my mouth.

…

My mouth hurts!

After rinsing it with lots of water, I found myself so thirsty.

"Emiya-kun, can I have some drinks?"

Shinozaki was still glaring although I couldn't see her face clearly inside this dim room.

Emiya-kun was busy occupying the wall.

Now that I think of it, why would he stay right there?

"Sure, it's inside the bag…"

Why do I hear a hint of pain from his voice?

"Emiya-kun, are you all right?"

…

He didn't answer.

Shinozaki-san was quiet as a mouse.

"I'm fine… Nothing is wrong…"

He answers weakly.

…

He's lying.

I walk to him.

He tries to look normal but his gesture gives it away.

He is injured…

It's probably his left arm…

Shinozaki-san prepares herself a knuckle full of salt.

Is she going to salt my mouth again?

I'm not going to let her do that...

I kneel before Emiya-kun.

I could see his left arm is fully bandaged.

"What happened?"

I ask him.

He was reluctant to answer.

I don't know who have done this but his wound is severe.

"You can ask him just like that? What is wrong with you…?!"

Shinozaki-san has finally spoken.

However, she had a hint of anger in her remark.

She is angry with me…

"What happened when I was sleeping? I didn't hear anything…"

"Of course you didn't know! You got possessed you idiot…!"

…

I got possessed…?

"You were the one that hurt Emiya-kun…!"

Shinozaki-san shouts the ugly truth.

I did this…

I did this to Emiya-kun…

"No…"

"Listen, Nakashima…"

"No…!"

I run away from the infirmary.

If I stay, they could get hurt.

I bring nothing but terrible fate to those near me.

Seiko was just like them. I'm sorry…

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"Nakashima…!"

I yell my heart but she's already gone.

I tried to stand but Ayumi stops me.

"You mustn't move!"

"I can't let her running around! It's dangerous out there! She could get killed!"

Ayumi looks downcast.

"I'm sorry… My feeling got the best of me…"

…

I can't say anything.

It is true…

However, I don't want to hurt her.

"I'll go chase her…"

…

"What…?!"

"It's my fault we got into this mess! I should chase after her…"

She stands and leaves the infirmary.

This is getting worse!

We are not supposed to split up!

I need to chase them!

Please god! Don't let anything harm them!

* * *

(Ayumi's point of view)

I am an idiot!

Why did I yell like that to Naomi?

I knew she was possessed…

Nevertheless, I can't forgive her for hurting Emiya-kun!

But that doesn't mean I want her to be killed!

"Nakashima-san...!"

I yell her name along the corridor.

I will apologize to her when I find her.

…

I see her…

She's entering that lavatory area.

Did she need to go?

Anyway, it's my luck.

I jog briskly toward the lavatory area.

Just as I suspected, the area is filled with grime and bile.

This is not a place for a girl to go…

I enter the region but Naomi is nowhere to be seen.

…

I walk slowly to one of the many stalls.

When I'm closer, I could hear a grunting!

I barge open the stalls.

Then, in one of the stalls, I found Naomi hanging herself!

"Naomi, you idiot…!"

I couldn't care for honorifics or names right now.

She's trying to kill herself!

I hold her body and lift it a little so she could breath.

"Let me die! I bring nothing but trouble to people!"

"Are you stupid! If you die, Emiya-kun would be sad!"

…

Why did I say that?

When she hear Emiya-kun's name, she cries…

"I don't want to burden him anymore… I hurt him enough…"

She sobs.

"Naomi…"

She's in love with him.

She's in love with Emiya-kun similar to me.

"Ayumi… I don't want to die…"

She cries again.

She calls me by my given name.

"Hang on, Naomi… I'll think of something!"

I need something to cut the rope.

But I'm short and I can't reach it with my height.

I don't even have a sharp object to cut the rope.

"Nakashima…! Shinozaki…! Where are you…?!"

Emiya-kun's voice is audible.

That idiot…!

I told him to stay still.

"In here, Emiya-kun…! Naomi needs help!"

I shout.

He enters the lavatory area without thinking much.

He sees us struggling.

"Hang on…!"

He takes out his knife and cut the rope.

At least, he avoid using his left arm.

Naomi is free but she was gasping for air.

I help her to walk out from there.

She was still crying.

I hug her and stroke her hair.

"There, there… You're saved, now…"

She hugs me back and begins crying louder.

Emiya-kun is smiling at us.

Somehow, he looks more like a father figure than love interest.

* * *

(Yoshiki's point of view)

This is bad.

He's armed with a knife.

With a body like that, he could overwhelm the both of us.

The last thing we need is a muscleman with brains.

Mochida… No, I mean Satoshi is anxious.

His sister is there in front of him but he cannot do anything.

What I fail to understand is what the guy wanted to do with his sister.

Is he planning to rape her?

I'm not interested with underage girls but Mochida's sister might grow up pretty.

Even so, I would wait for a few more years.

Then again, people have different taste.

Getting to a hellhole might as well break the guy.

With low chance of survival, just break lose your carnage and do what you want!

…

Heh… if I thought of that sooner, I might end up raping Shinozaki…

I already had a crush on her ever since that incident.

But she had a crush on Mochida, I mean Satoshi…

Just my luck…

Now, I'm stuck with my rival…

And try to save his sister…

…

I missed my chance already…

Might as well go to hell…

I play being a nice guy to Mochida, to Shinozaki…

I'll just have to keep playing the nice guy until the very end…

If I die, I hope Shinozaki would mourn me…

At least, she'll survive.

I'll make sure of that…

Shinozaki, please be safe…

* * *

(Satoshi's point of view)

He's carrying my sister to a room.

Yuka is fainted from all that running.

He places her on a table…

Is he planning to rip open my sister…?!

I won't let that!

I was planning to barge in when Yoshiki yells.

He runs with the metal bar lifted.

He tried to knock the guy at his gut but he foresees that and simply evade.

"Well, hello there my friend… Why did you attack me?"

The guy asks him.

"You're holding a bloody knife and pointing it at me. Shouldn't it be enough reason for me to attack?"

The pedophile is pointing the knife at him.

"That is true. But I'm pointing at you because you attacked first…"

"Then answer me, why is the knife has blood on it?"

The guy spins the knife playfully.

"Want to know something? No matter what you do, you can't escape this place alive…"

"So what…?"

"It's simple. Since, you're going to die anyway, it has no difference whether you die by my hand or the ghosts."

…

"So, you'll kill anyone you see. Everybody is going to die so why don't have some fun…?"

"Excellent, I knew you'll see my point…!"

The crazy guy laughs.

Is he kidding me?

"My name is Kizami Yuuya. Remember it well since that name is going to be carved in you for eternity."

He readies a stance.

This isn't good.

Yoshiki can't win this alone.

I'll find a way to help him.

"Well my name is Kishinuma Yoshiki. And I'm not planning to die here."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I have a girl to protect…"

Kizami turns his glance to Yuka.

"Similar to you, I have a little sister to look after."

He pokes Yuka's face with his finger.

Then, his face displays a psycho grin!

He dashes at Yoshiki.

Yoshiki tries to hit him with the bar but he catches it with his free hand.

"Wha…what…!"

"This doesn't just happen in anime. Real people can catch weapons midair."

He slashes at Yoshiki.

Since Yoshiki was unwilling to part with his weapon, his right hand was grazed by the elbow.

Then, Kizami kicks him in the stomach making him clutching his stomach.

"That's it Kishinuma? I thought I would have more fun than this…"

He gives Yoshiki a roundhouse kick sending him flying.

Kizami still holds the metal bar.

He's planning to hit Yoshiki with it!

He walks slowly towards Yoshiki.

I couldn't do anything because I was scared!

I'm shaking in my pants!

I can't do anything…!

Suddenly, I heard Yuka sobbing in her sleep.

"Onii-chan…"

…

What kind of brother am I?

I'm letting a stranger saving my sister while I run away with my tail in between legs.

And what kind of partner let his colleague getting beat up on his own?

I muster my courage and sneak slowly behind Kizami.

He was busy laughing at Yoshiki while stepping on his right arm.

I'm sorry, Yoshiki…

I should have done this sooner.

I raise the metal bar in my hands and prepare to hit him at the head.

"Onii-chan…!"

Yuka yells when she saw me.

I was startled making my attack missed.

Kizami finally notices me and swing his metal bar.

I was hit on my right leg!

I feel my bones are breaking!

"I never thought someone was sneaking on me… Thank you Yuka for saving me."

He says that while raising the metal bar up high.

He's planning to smash my head.

…

I'm going to die, am I?

I close my eyes and prepare to accept my fate.

"Yuka…? What are you doing?"

I heard Kizami.

I open my eyes and see Yuka is gripping Kizami's shirt.

"Don't hurt my Onii-chan…!"

"But I'm your Onii-chan…! You just called me that!"

"No, he is my Onii-chan…!"

Yuka let him go and hug me.

I was kneeling due to my right leg being disabled.

I smiled at her while enduring the pain.

Kizami has a horrified look.

I stroke Yuka's hair while she's crying.

"Um, your name is Kizami-kun, am I right?"

I don't know what am I doing but I can't protect Yuka like this.

He seems to care for her.

" I'm too weak and I can't protect my sister with a broken leg."

I grunt and fell on my butt.

The pain is making my vision blurring.

"Can I ask you a favor, Kizami-kun? Please protect my sister…"

I beg him.

"I don't care if you kill me but I want my sister to be safe."

Kizami is looking at me with disbelieve.

"No, Onii-chan… Why are you talking like that…?!"

She cries while gripping my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Yuka…"

"Don't say things like you're dying…! Stay with me forever, Onii-chan…!"

She cries harder.

I can't see anything anymore…

I feel… nauseous…

The pain… is getting to my head…

* * *

(Yoshiki's point of view)

Damn that girl!

If she didn't call him, that guy would been dead already!

My whole body is hurting…

I can't hear anything.

I was busy clutching my wound.

That Kizami cuts my arm and it's bleeding like hell!

Are we going to die here?

Suddenly, I hear a metal rod fell to the ground.

I slowly avert my gaze towards the culprit.

It was that Kizami person.

And he was crying?

Why did he cry…?

Abruptly, he grabs me by my shirt.

"Are you still awake, Kishinuma?"

I grin at him.

His face is still wet from tears.

"Half dead already… Are you going to finish me now?"

"No, can you walk?"

He helps me stand.

At least, my feet are still functioning.

I could still feel some pain at my stomach.

His kicks were strong.

Those roundhouses kick of his making my arm sore.

"Why are did you change so suddenly? I thought you were going to kill us cold-blooded."

He didn't answer me.

Behind him, I could see Mochida's sister is crying over her brother.

Is he dead?

I walk slowly to him.

I don't see any apparent wound on him.

"His leg is broken. We should carry him to safety."

Kizami commands me.

You don't need to tell me that.

I carry Mochida, no, Satoshi by my shoulder.

Kizami holds him by the other side.

"At first, he is an enemy and now he is a friend? How random can this psychopath be?"

Suddenly, we heard a growl.

It was that bastard with sledgehammer!

"How did he get here…?!"

I yell frantically.

Mochida's sister was startled by the zombie-like guy.

That guy is going to kill everyone he sees.

"Kishinuma, carry Yuka's Onii-chan to safety. I'm going to slow him down."

…

What…?!

Kizami grabs those metal bars from earlier and prepares to fight.

"What are you waiting for? Run for it…!"

He commands us.

I drag Mochida, I mean Satoshi as fast as I can.

Mochida's sister was making sad expression.

From a far, I could see that Kizami has a smile.

This time the smile was not the same one form earlier.

This smile has more 'friendly' vibe.

It has 'brotherly' aura…

…

I'm sorry…

I'll try to lead Mochida's sister as far as I can.

I don't think even you could survive against that zombie.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

First of all, I would like to thank you all for reading my story.

This is getting repetitive but I can't refrain myself from doing so.

Two people have pointed out that Shirou hasn't been using any mage craft.

I notice that, and I did it on purpose.

The reason is, the timing wasn't perfect.

If I recall correctly in the VN, Shirou's Reinforcement doesn't have high chance of success rate.

The first time I read the about Reinforcement in the VN, Shirou failed to reinforce a metal pipe.

So, I decide to make the Shirou in my story to be reluctant, although not mentioned, to use his mage craft.

Surprisingly, the timing couldn't be better.

Cause, this chapter has small introduction on Shirou's mage craft.

I wrote this fanfiction two years ago so I might have forgot some stuff.

I tried checking up for grammatical mistakes or missing words.

I probably missed it when I check it earlier.

Thank you for pointing this out, epikphael.

This is why I posted it online.

I need help fixing my mistakes.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: Reunion

(Shirou's point of view)

The three of us return to the infirmary.

Naomi's sprained ankle acts up again.

It was due to her prior running.

Ayumi renews the bandage on her ankle.

"There…! All done…"

She finishes redressing Naomi's ankle.

"Thanks… "

Naomi thanked her.

I was resting against the wall again.

My wound was aching but at least there's no sign of bleeding.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Naomi asks.

I ponder about that.

The infirmary is safest place so far.

Getting out there is dangerous.

If I was alone, I would just walk out and try to find as many survivors as I could.

I wanted to do that but Ayumi won't allow me.

I sigh.

"We need to find Mrs. Yui and the others. I hope nothing bad happened to them I don't want anyone else meet the same fate as Shinohara-san and Suzumoto-san."

The atmosphere turns gloomy.

"This area is safe from ghosts, right? We can go out to find them and regroup here."

Naomi suggests.

"Wait, are you suggesting we split up?"

I ask her.

The two of them look at me.

"No, Ayumi and I will search for our friends. As for you, Emiya-kun, you'll be staying here…"

"What…?! It's dangerous out there!"

"We know but our friends are out there. We can't just leave them to their own accord when we can save them."

Ayumi states her thought.

"Don't worry. We weren't planning to split up. We'll move together."

She added.

"You had to stay here because of your wounds. If you move around too much, your wound might open up."

The girl points at my injured arm.

"What about you, Nakashima? Your ankle is sprained…"

I ask her.

"It's just a sprained ankle. If I walk slowly, it won't trouble me. Besides, I can't let Ayumi walk alone in those corridors."

She tells me with a smile.

"Don't worry, Emiya-kun. We still have our jar of salt should any of the ghosts show up."

Ayumi picks up the jar of salt.

She had to carry it with both her hand.

That reminds me.

"I can't change your mind, can I?"

""No…""

Both of them answered.

"Then at least let me help with those salt. I can help pack it into smaller packages. That way, you guys can sprinkle salt without bothering to carry that jar."

They look at each other.

"Besides, it pains me to see you carrying that jar. It made you look silly."

I told her.

Ayumi pouts at my comment.

I open the bag and found the smaller plastic bags.

I pour the salt into them.

It's not surprising to see these stuffs inside.

"Um, Emiya-kun… I'm sorry if I offend you but why are you carrying a remote controlled car in your bag?"

Naomi asks when she saw it.

Now that she mentioned it, I wonder if it's some kind of Mystic Code...

"A backscratcher…? You even packed a backscratcher… Were you planning to camp or something?"

Ayumi asks while holding the backscratcher with astonished look.

"Shinozaki, do you remember about the Magician I speak off earlier?"

"I think… He was that heavenly voice that speaks every now and then isn't he?"

"Yes… Before I tell my tale, how did you and your friends get stuck here?"

Ayumi and Naomi told their share of stories.

They perform the 'Sachiko Forever After' charm and after that a rift open from underneath their feet.

They were unable to do anything.

From Naomi's perspective, she fell and woke up with Shinohara Seiko.

They worked together until her incident at this very infirmary.

They had an argument which cause them to split up.

Naomi felt guilty and tried to find Shinohara.

When she found her, Shinohara Seiko was hanging by her neck.

Naomi tried to save her but she fell from the slippery floor.

She accidentally pulled Shinohara's body, instantly killing the poor girl.

When Naomi was mourning her death, her vision blurred and she fell unconscious.

When she woke up, she found herself hanging.

Luckily, I was nearby.

"You must had been possessed at that time and tried to commit suicide. Your mental state was unstable making you susceptible to possessions."

I tell her.

She lowers her head in shame.

She still hasn't forgiven herself for my injury.

Shinohara was dead before I arrived...

It was just as 'Hajime' told me.

Ayumi begins telling her part.

When she woke up, there were three of them.

She was with Kishinuma Yoshiki and a female teacher from their school.

Her name was Shishido Yui.

Mrs. Yui ran away to find Naomi when they heard her scream.

From that point, she was alone with Kishinuma.

The two of them found Suzumoto Mayu when they were exploring the school.

Suzumoto pitied the ghosts due to their tragic background.

She even handed them a piece of newspaper regarding the tragic incident.

Naomi learned about the same story from a piece of newspaper that Shinohara found.

Ayumi accidentally enraged the ghosts, causing them to take away Suzumoto.

The two of them frantically search for a way to save her.

They met Naho who told them a little more about this school.

After that, they met me.

"I think some of Naho's spouting has some truth... We need to appease the ghosts."

"We tried to appease them once and you saw what happened."

Ayumi spat back.

…

"We found a few ways to ward off ghosts but we can't escape unless we appease them."

I concluded.

Naho told Ayumi about it.

To escape we need to appease the ghosts that act as the world anchor.

"Yes, but they aren't easy to please…"

I ponder.

Even if we escape from this world, it will continue to suck innocent people.

"It's my turn to tell my tale. First of all, do you believe in magic?"

The two of them look at each other.

"After all I had seen I will believe in anything."

Naomi claims.

"I don't know. Are you referring to the Magician earlier?"

Ayumi asks.

"Yes… I don't want to admit this but that Naho was right. This place is cursed."

I paused for a while.

"This place is a product of Black Magic. It simply existed to receive sacrifices. I don't know the real motive behind all these murders but I want to stop it."

Ayumi and Naomi become terrified.

"You mean it's like that 'human sacrifices' rituals. Are they summoning a demon or something?"

Ayumi asks.

"I don't know. However, I was sent here to stop this madness."

"Are you telling me you're a Magician?"

…

"No, I am not. I am more of a magic user than a Magician."

The two girls went quiet.

"What's the difference?"

Naomi asks.

"A magic user is some who uses mage craft but are limited to law of the world while Magicians are those who wield True Magic and ignore the very foundation of logic."

They still don't get it.

It was shown on their faces.

"I'm sorry... I'm not very convincing, am I?"

The two of them nod.

"Maybe if I demonstrate the applications, you might understand it better…"

I place my hand on my knife.

"Trace on…"

It's been awhile since I cast a spell.

I can't believe I'm doing this in front of normal people.

However, after all that happened, I don't think keeping it as a secret has any significance.

The knife glows and the two of them watch in awe.

It was a success!

I manage to 'strengthen' in a single attempt!

Wait, I forgot the most important step!

I didn't create any magic circuit…

Then, how did I…?

"I don't see any difference."

Naomi stated.

The iron rod earlier was still there.

I pick it up and slice it using the knife I had 'strengthened'.

The rod was easily cut as if it was a tomato.

The two girls look in disbelieve.

"The mage craft I had just performed is 'strengthening'.

It's a form of mage craft that allow the practitioner to alter the composition of a certain object.

By altering its composition, the knife gain better edge and became sharper, allowing it to cut iron as if it was hot butter.

'Strengthening' can also be performed on different objects.

For example, if I 'strengthen' that desk, it will have a better durability."

Ayumi takes the sliced iron rod and inspects it.

"This isn't a trick… It's the real thing!"

She claimed.

"This is amazing! What else can you do?"

Naomi asks with interest.

"Unfortunately, this is the only thing I can do. I'm not a proper magus in the first place."

I hang myself in shame.

Naomi looks guilty and shakes her head.

"I wasn't trying to belittle you. I was interested in your capability."

"It's okay…"

I shake my as well.

"So this is a mage craft. What differentiates mage craft from magic…? Are you telling me that magic is referring to the tricks performed by magicians in the streets?"

Ayumi inquires.

"Those tricks are nothing more than a mind game. Magic or should I say 'True Magic' is a form arcane mysteries that can change the world. Masters of 'True Magic' are considered monsters in a way."

"I still don't get it. Aren't these 'mage craft' and 'true magic' the same? I mean mage craft can affect real object."

Ayumi inquires again.

She looks interested about these things.

Ah, I forgot…

They won't be in this mess if wasn't for their love of the occults.

"Before I continue, learning to use mage craft and 'True Magic' are lethal. My old man used to say that learning mage craft is to 'walk by death itself'."

Upon hearing this, Ayumi frowns.

"But aren't you practicing mage craft? Are you telling me you've been doing things that can get yourself killed?"

She is glaring at me intensely.

"Yes…"

I croak to answer her.

She looks at the knife and inspects it.

"I knew something was wrong. There is no way these things came without a price."

She puts the knife down.

"Do me a favor, Emiya-kun. Never do that again…"

Ayumi asserted.

"What…?!"

"You told me this mage craft is dangerous. Therefore, you should abandon it. I don't think it worth shortening your life for something like this."

She told me with a stern face.

I contort with confusion.

"But I need to use it! Otherwise, I can't save people!"

"You don't need mage craft to save people. Naomi and I are example of that."

She stated.

I look at Naomi.

"Ayumi is right, Emiya-kun. Having this kind of power can be tempting but if it kills you in the process… What good will come from it? Besides, you saved me more than once and you didn't even use it."

The girl told me.

…

She's right.

I haven't used any mage craft ever since I came here.

I relied mostly on my guts and wits.

However, I did use it to save myself when I was mortally injured earlier.

"All right…"

I reply weakly.

Nevertheless, I will use it should I find anyone in a pinch.

"Good… Now, we can move on."

Ayumi smiles triumphantly.

"Where are you going?"

"To find our friends. Emiya-kun, you stay here like a good boy…"

We already finished packaging the salt into smaller packets.

Ayumi and Naomi head towards the entrance of the infirmary.

Suddenly, the building starts to tremble!

The two of them yell while hugging each other.

"Get to the walls!"

They heard me and stood by the wall.

I had my back against the wall as well.

Surprisingly, the infirmary's ceiling didn't go down as I thought.

After a minute, the quaking stops.

The two girls take their time to recover from their panic.

* * *

(Yoshiki's point of view)

The building quakes again.

I drag Satoshi to the walls.

Mochida's sister follows my lead.

Suddenly, the ceiling collapses and blockades the previous route.

Even if Kizami survive his encounter against that bastard, he won't be able to follow us.

"Let's go, Yuka-chan…"

I say to his sister and drag him again.

She nods and follows behind me close.

I could see two silhouettes from here.

"Yuka-chan, stay back…"

I put Mochida, I mean Satoshi, down.

Mochida's sister grips her brother's hand.

I am unarmed and badly bruised.

The wound from Kizami earlier is still bleeding.

At least I could ward off who ever coming our way.

"Who's there…?!"

I shout to intimidate the newcomers.

""Kyaaa…!""

I hear girls' voice.

Suddenly, I was thrown with something.

Some of the substances hit my wound!

"Argh…!"

It hurts!

It really hurts!

Is that thing acid?

Suddenly, one of the thrown stuff hits my face.

I accidentally swallow it.

It's salty…?

"Naomi, stop tossing! It's a person!"

That voice, it can't be…

"Shinozaki, is that you?"

I ask her.

"Kishinuma-kun, why are you hurt…?!"

It was Shinozaki all right.

I can't never forget that worried face of hers.

"Yuka-chan! And is that Mochida-kun? Why is he fainted?"

"It's a long story…"

"It's okay. We'd better get you to safety. Naomi-san, help Mochida-kun and Yuka-chan…"

…

She calls Nakashima by her name…

Shinozaki even let her help Mochida, I mean Satoshi…

I'm glad she chooses to help me instead of Satoshi.

However, I find that strange.

What happened to them?

Our group moves slowly towards a room.

I read the sign on it.

It says 'Infirmary'.

Upon entering the infirmary, Shinozaki relaxed.

She acts as if the place is a safe haven.

"You're back…"

Someone greets us.

"We're back, Emiya-kun. Need a little help here…"

Nakashima tells him.

His arm was covered with bandages.

He helps placing Satoshi on the bed.

Now, I remember…!

He was that guy earlier…!

His name was Emiya Shirou, if I'm right…

He is shirtless right now…

…

He got muscles…

I admit he's a bit taller and wider than I am but I'd never thought…

I'm jealous of his body…

"What's wrong with him?"

Shinozaki asks me.

"His leg is broken. We were fighting a psychopath earlier."

Mochida's sister glares at me when I called Kizami a psychopath.

Is she standing up for him?

"Let me help you with your wound…"

She was holding a large first aid kit.

I open my shirt.

This is embarrassing…

I'm showing my body to the girl I like…

She doesn't seem to care though…

Mochida, I mean Satoshi is still unconscious.

His sister is sitting by his side.

Nakashima is chatting with the other guy.

At least, we manage to regroup after all those ordeals.

Now, we only need to find Mrs. Yui and Morishige…

"I'm done. Can you move your arm?"

I try to move it.

It was a bit aching but at least, I'm not bleeding anymore.

"I think I'm all right… Thanks, Shinozaki…"

She smiles at me.

When did she start to smile like that?

It's more charming than usual.

"Nice to meet you again, Kishinuma."

The guy greets me again.

"Ah, you're still alive, Emiya…"

…

I guess I was being too rude.

Shinozaki and Nakashima were glaring at me.

"Kishinuma-kun hasn't change a bit."

Shinozaki sighs.

I'm not good with strangers.

"Yuka-chan, are you all right?"

Nakashima asks the little girl.

"I think I'm fine but Onii-chan, will he wake up?"

If you didn't startle him earlier, he's probably up and chirpy.

Then again, thanks to Mochida's sister, we manage to get here.

"I don't know. I hope he's all right…"

Nakashima told the younger girl.

...

I hate that guy.

He, got all the girls swooning for him.

Shinozaki is one of them…

…

The unconscious boy suddenly twitches.

"Where am I?"

The lucky guy, by that I mean Satoshi, awakes.

"Yuka…!"

He sits up and yells.

"I'm here, Onii-chan…!"

His sister hugs him.

"Yuka…"

He hugs back.

Nakashima and Shinozaki watch them with passion.

That Emiya guy snickers though…

"So this is Mochida, the one you had a crush with?"

I heard he whispered to Nakashima.

She blushes deeply.

She hits him on his right shoulder.

"Serves you right for teasing woman..."

I thought.

I feel a little jealous when I saw Shinozaki was all friendly with Satoshi.

"Ah, Shinozaki-san… How did I get here?"

He asks.

"Kishinuma-kun carried you here with Yuka-chan. He said your leg was broken…"

He tried to move his right leg but he groans.

The pain from Kizami's assault earlier probably had worsened.

"Let me take a look at that…"

Shinozaki offered.

Hey, is she going to take his pants off…?!

"I can't take my pants off! Not in front of you…!"

He resists.

"But if I don't treat your leg, it will get worse! I know it's difficult for you, but you have to endure…!"

She says while blushing.

Nakashima was blushing as well.

What a lucky guy…

"NO WAY….!"

He stills refuses.

"Then let me handle you…"

Someone enters the fray…

"Emiya-kun, you know how handle a broken leg…?"

"I know a few basics. Since he won't let you, let me take care of it. I won't use any mage craft since I'm not good at healing."

Can he do it?

Moreover, what's this about mage craft…?

"If you have questions, I'll wait behind the curtains."

Shinozaki tells him while pouting.

I guess she really wanted to see beneath Mochida's pants.

Luckily, there is a guy who can do the job.

"Um, hello…"

I overhear Mochida's voice.

"Hi there… My name is Emiya Shirou. I'm a 2nd year from Homuhara Highschool."

"Ah, my name is Mochida Satoshi. I'm from Kisaragi High Academy."

"Nice to meet you, Mochida… Now hold still, this might hurt a lot…"

I believe I heard Mochida's gulping.

Just as he said, it was painful.

Mochida was screaming his heart out.

Then again, Mochida Satoshi was soft gut.

There is no way, he could handle such treatment.

After that Emiya was done, his leg is covered with bandages.

I could see an iron rod fasten to his leg.

"We can only afford that for now. Until we're ready, you'll have to endure."

Wait…

What are we preparing for?

"From the way you talk, you seem to have a plan. Care to share it with us?"

I inquired.

Shinozaki steps up.

"We have found a way to ward off the ghosts. This area is one hundred percent ghost-free…!"

She claims cheerfully.

Why is she so sure?

"How can you be so sure?"

I ask.

"Did you see a salt lining all over the place? Ghost can't pass through those."

Nakashima answers it.

"Don't be silly. As if salt would ward ghosts away…"

The girls nod.

"You're kidding right?"

"I had the same reaction. We tried on some of the ghosts! It works like a charm!"

Nakashima told me with a brilliant smile

"Yeah, just like that stupid charm which brings us here."

I responded.

I accidentally cause Shinozaki to look guilty.

"He… hey…"

I tried to apologize.

"Is that all of them? Are there more of your friends out there?"

That Emiya inquires while cutting my speech.

"There is Mrs. Yui and Morishige-kun. I hope they were all right."

Shinozaki answers him.

She was stern with fiery eyes.

She was determined to get us out.

"The only thing left to do is find those two and escape."

I utter.

"No, that won't do. If we just left and let this place be, it going to suck more innocent people."

Emiya cuts in.

"Then what can we do? It's not like we can do anything against a whole army of ghosts."

"We don't need to fight them. We just need to destroy the anchors and the Black Magician behind all this. That way, we can put a stop to all of this."

I gape at his remark.

"Are you out of your mind? There is no such thing as Black Magician…!"

"Then, how do you explain all of this? It's the work of a Black Magician. I'm a magus myself so I know my kind."

…

"Nice joke, Emiya… However, I don't think your joke can make me laugh. That ghost friend of yours has done nothing but trouble for us."

Why are Shinozaki and Nakashima glaring at me?

"He's not joking. I've seen it with my own eyes. He's a magic user."

Nakashima told me.

Shinozaki nods.

They're kidding, right…

"Then what…?! How do we stop this entire madness, hero…?!"

…

I misused words again.

He frowned when I said that.

"I know it sound stupid but I wanted to be a hero…"

He makes a sad expression.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. I'm doing this because I promised my father I would become one. That's the real reason I learn mage craft."

This guy is weird.

I knew he was weird from the very start.

I didn't know he was so obsessed on being hero.

Who cares if your father wants you to be a hero…

Many fathers had high hopes for their sons and not all of them were realized by the sons.

"What's this 'mage craft' thing you were spouting every now and then?"

"When he says 'mage craft' it means real magic."

Nakashima told me.

Emiya's face contorts with confusion.

"Don't bother to explain anything. We won't understand it…"

Shinozaki stops him.

"Emiya is a wizard. He can perform magic, even if only one type. I won't allow him using it anymore, though."

Shinozaki explains.

"If he can use magic, why won't he teleport us out just like those magicians?!"

I demand.

"And kill himself while in the process? I don't think so…!"

Shinozaki retorts.

Her face is more stern than ever.

"What do you mean?"

"With great power comes great responsibilities. He barely survives a simple magic, what makes you think he can teleport us out?"

Emiya was hanging his head in shame.

Shinozaki's last remark actually hurts him.

"I'm sorry, Emiya-kun. I didn't mean to belittle you…"

She apologized.

"Don't worry. I am aware of my lack of talent for it. You see, my father was a great magus. He used to travel around the world saving people."

Is he going to start a storytelling?

Mochida and his sister were silent the whole time.

Maybe they prefer to stay out of the 'serious' atmosphere.

"Anyway, we should find the rest of our friends. The injured and disabled should stay behind."

Shinozaki cuts us.

"Naomi-san should stay behind and rest. I got Kishinuma-kun to accompany me."

Nakashima nods in agreement.

"Emiya-kun, even though you legs are working, you should rest. That wound of yours is large."

He reluctantly agrees.

What kind of hero get forced to stay put?

Shinozaki rummages through the bags and grab some kind of packages.

She tosses some at me.

Is this salt…?

"I'll explain on the way. Let's find Mrs. Yui and Morishige-kun."

* * *

(Ayumi's point of view)

"It's hard to explain it all at once…"

I declare to Kishinuma-kun.

We were walking along the corridor once again.

He was inspecting a packet of salt.

The rest of them were stuffed in his pocket.

"Are you sure we can ward off ghosts with these?"

"Yes, I tried it already. Anyway, I'm sorry for tossing salt at your wound earlier…"

"Ah, that… Forget about it. It hurts but I can stand it. I'm not soft you know…"

He says while snickering.

"Anyway, Shinozaki… About these ghosts…"

"What about them…?"

"Mochida and I manage to appease three of them. It seems they were the anchors for this world."

"What…?! That's great news! Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I can't believe what the guy said. It sounds crazy! Stop a Black Magician or something… Even if it's true, how can we stop a Black Magician?"

I had to shut up.

As much as I wanted to retort, Kishinuma-kun has a point.

Emiya-kun is a magician but he is a poor one.

There is another magician around and he's toying with our lives.

What I know is that prankster is interested in Emiya-kun.

It's probably because Emiya-kun is a magician with good will.

I read about people of ancient times.

Most of the time, they despised magicians because magicians can't be trusted.

Hajime is probably one of those untrustworthy magicians.

Using the fact he is a superior magician, he tossed Emiya-kun here.

The good news, I was able to meet him…

Emiya Shirou-kun, my precious hero…

He probably wasn't aware that he is a hero already.

He saved Naomi-san and me…

"Shinozaki, why are you quiet all of sudden?"

Kishinuma-kun startles me.

"I'm sorry… I was thinking…"

"So as I was saying, how can we stop a madman commanding a legion of ghosts…?"

"I have no idea. But you said it you have appease three of the ghosts right?"

"Yeah, what about it…?"

"That means only one left. If we appease or exorcise the last spirit, this world will weaken."

"And if it's weakening, we can get out…!"

Kishinuma cheers.

However, I wanted to destroy this world just like Emiya-kun said.

It sickens me to know that a world exist simply to kill people.

We don't have much choice.

Unless that certain magician suddenly decides to help us out, we're out of option.

"Shinozaki-san and Kishinuma-kun… I can't believe I manage see you two again…"

I hear a familiar voice.

But the said voice was weak.

It's Miss Yui!

She's badly injured on the head!

Our teacher is currently lying on the floor.

"Miss Yui!"

Kishinuma yells.

He looks at me and nods.

We carry Miss Yui back to the infirmary.

Suddenly, I heard laughter.

It sounds like a little girl.

"Kishinuma-kun, did you hear that?"

I ask.

"Hear what…?"

…

This is bad…

We'd better hurry to the infirmary.

The last ghost has appeared.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

As usual, I would like to thank my dear readers for spending time on my work.

If you spot grammatical mistakes, missing words, or a weirdly placed sentences, don't hesitate to tell me.

I will fix it and replace the said chapter with better quality.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: Final confrontation

(Ayumi's point of view)

When we arrive at the infirmary, I do my best to treat Miss Yui.

She's suffering from serious injury on the head.

It was as if someone hit her head with a crowbar.

I bandage any open wounds but I cannot help with broken bones.

We need proper treatment.

Emiya-kun and Mochida-kun needs them too.

A broken bone could be troubling if left unattended for too long.

Emiya-kun has this large gash, all over his arm…

A simple treatment could only slow down his bleeding.

"Morishige-kun is the last person. After that, we'll need to find a way out."

The others consent with me but one person disagrees.

It was Emiya-kun.

"You guys should escape. I will stay behind. I need to stop this lunacy. This world will continue sucking innocent people if I let it be."

"I'm sorry, Emiya-kun but your condition doesn't allow you to do that. I wanted to stop this infernal world as well but it is beyond our abilities. We're up against a Black Magician. You said it yourself about magicians being dangerous."

He tried to retort but refrained.

"We have two disabled people, Mochida-kun and Miss Yui. Emiya-kun has deep wounds and Naomi-san has sprained ankle. Kishinuma-kun, Yuka-chan, and I are powerless against a magician."

Kishinuma-kun nods at the information.

"To be clear, we're simply at disadvantage. We'll have to retreat since it's battle we can't win"

Emiya-kun's face contorts with rage.

He's angry.

…

I'm sorry, Emiya-kun…

I don't want to die…

I don't want any of my friends die…

I don't want you to die…

"What we need to do now is find a way to appease the last anchor. We still haven't seen the last ghost. Mochida, I mean, Satoshi and I lost our guide to the key item. Unless we miraculously found the 'thing', we're doom."

Way to make the mood worsen, Kishinuma-kun!

"The last ghost is Sachiko. She's one of the kidnapped children back in 19-something."

He says while lacking crucial of information.

"Unless we find the key, we can't meet Sachiko. She might kill us in the process."

"That's why we have salt. Until we find the key item, ward her off with salt."

I declare.

"We don't have much salt right now. It's enough for a couple of throws so this is our last shot."

Naomi-san interferes.

"So what's the key item?"

I inquire.

I'm curious to hear this 'key item'.

Is it those dolls?

Mochida-kun and Kishinuma-kun were reluctant to answer me.

"A tongue, a human tongue…"

Kishinuma replies.

Naomi, Yuka-chan, and I were shocked.

Emiya-kun and Mochida-kun has this troubled expression.

"What we need to find is a pouch containing 'Sachiko's tongue'. We can find while searching for Morishige."

Kishinuma-kun nonchalantly states.

Why isn't he disturbed by the fact?

We are going to touch a severed human tongue!

…

Mochida-kun and him have already done these three times…

I shouldn't let my emotions gets the best of me again.

"Ayumi…"

I hear a nostalgic voice.

Miss Yui is awake!

"Miss Yui, thank goodness you're all right!"

I rush toward her sides.

She is lying on the bed next to Mochida-kun.

Emiya-kun was standing against a wall.

The others are sitting on the floor.

"Is everyone is here…?"

She asks.

…

"I'm sorry, Ayumi… Morishige-kun is dead…"

She suddenly informs us.

"Wha… what…?"

"He stabbed himself before me. He says something about Suzumoto-san being dead…"

Miss Yui started to cry.

The rest of us went gloomy.

"All of us are here, Miss Yui. The ones that's still alive."

I told her.

I don't want to exclude Shinohara-san and Suzumoto-san.

However, they're dead.

"Oh, no…. What kind of teacher am I? I let my students die on my watch…"

She cried even more.

"We won't blame you for Miss Yui. Shinohara-san and Suzumoto-san won't blame you. No one else is at fault."

I still blame myself.

Emiya-kun told me that I shouldn't myself for this but still, I'm partly guilty.

If I hadn't suggested doing the goddamn charm, we won't be in this mess.

I hold Miss Yui's hand to comfort her.

When she glances at me, I smile a comforting smile.

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

I can't stand this anymore!

Another one of their friends is dead…

What am I doing sitting here while doing nothing?

I thought I was going to save them all.

I still have mage craft but Ayumi won't let me use it.

Then, I'll have to use it secretly.

I know I can't save everyone but…

At least I want to stop this world.

However, trying to fight this world is like having a death wish.

I can't drag the others doing this.

I have to deal with it alone.

When they are unaware, I'll go and run.

I'll leave my stuff to them.

I have no need for those anymore.

I just have to find that magician myself.

!

Suddenly, the whole place trembles!

"Not again…!" Kishinuma yells.

We tried to stay at the wall but Miss Yui and Mochida is stuck on the bed.

How can I protect them?

The quakes stop after a minute.

Just like before, the ceiling didn't collapse.

"I'm glad that's over…"

Mochida says.

Unexpectedly, another quake happens.

This time it's on greater scale than before!

All of us went panic.

After a several frightening minutes, the trembling finally stops.

What happened?

As if something big is happening…

Could it be…?

The magician who owns the place has noticed us…

* * *

"Yo Sachiko-chan. How about you give it up? You can't win against an adult, you know?"

A blue-eyed person with brown hair said.

He is wearing an oversize black trench coat.

Underneath it is a black shirt without necktie.

His trouser is also black in color.

He wears black shoes, which normally meant for office works.

He rests his hands inside his pockets.

In front of him is a girl of normal stature for a young child, with long black hair and bangs that cover her face.

She wears a tattered red dress.

The little girl was very enraged.

"Who are you…?! Why are you messing with my world…?!"

"Your world…? How about you learn to share? Didn't you mother teach you that?"

The male stranger teased her.

The little girl in red glare at him intensely and several object fly at him.

Those objects disintegrate before it reaches him.

"That's it? You could do better than that, Sachiko-chan. I heard you quite a psycho."

He snickers.

Sachiko took out a pair of scissors, which still covered in blood.

She shrieked and dashed at him.

She tried to stab him but he simply knocked it away with his hand.

Using that very hand, he slapped the little girl.

She was startled.

She hasn't been slapped by anyone before.

However, the stranger didn't slap her to teach her a lesson.

Instead, he was having fun.

That's right…

'Hajime' is a twisted person.

What he enjoys the most is a helpless person.

Seeing the mighty fell from their grace is another form of entertainment.

His favorite was the King of Heroes himself.

The man was extremely arrogant and self-centered.

In one of the many worlds he had visited, he personally took him down.

He took away his precious sword, Ea.

Make the golden king fight against a horde of demons without his treasury.

While the king succeeds, 'Hajime' destroys his pride by stepping on his head.

After finish humiliating him, 'Hajime' killed him.

He had watched this girl before him from his world.

She was amusing, he would say.

Shinozaki Sachiko, a girl murdered brutally by her mother's murderer.

Her corpse is mutilated over time by the murderer.

Using the powers she obtain from the Book of Shadows, she haunted the murderer until the day he killed himself.

After that, she haunted the murderer's son.

By manipulating his son, she kidnapped children so she could kill them.

At first, she had done it so her mother wouldn't be lonely.

Now, she's doing it out of pleasure and joy.

"The power of a Magician is too powerful for a human. Since, I wasn't a human in the first place, I gain dominion for any kind of True Magic."

'Hajime' claimed while repeatedly slapping the girl senselessly.

"Where's your scary scissors, Sachiko-chan? Don't you love cutting people off? Why don't you try it on me?"

He snickers.

He had seen it all.

The powerless little girl before him, mutilates and kills many people.

To think such cruel and sadistic creature whimpers before him…

It's nothing but mere pleasure…

'Hajime' seizes her hair.

She cried out of pain.

She thought she'd never cries again.

However, this person, he is a terrible person who enjoys toying with people lives more than she does…

He made them suffer through living.

He sends Emiya Shirou to this world fully aware he would break…

He cannot save everyone.

Everyone dies on this world..

We wanted to see the favored hero kneeled and broke before him after he tried everything to save people and fail.

He never thought the boy would break so fast!

That's why he gave him some encouragement and help.

He even altered some of the rule in that world.

Originally, even salt won't work on the ghosts over there.

He altered it using his mastery over 'True Magic'.

Yes, he is a Magician who mastered 'True Magic'.

He was not the only one who mastered these arcane mysteries.

There's Michael Kishur Zelretch, who's known as Wizard Marshall in the world of 'Fate'.

He mastered the Second Magic, which involve parallel worlds and dimensions.

He is responsible and famous for sending his beloved student, Tohsaka Rin and her lover, Emiya Shirou to many worlds as a prank.

There is also Aozaki Aoko, who's known as the 'Blue Gunner'.

She mastered the Fifth Magic, which involve manipulation of energy.

Somehow, her magic allows time traveling.

Nevertheless, this 'Hajime' is a greater monster than those two.

He was not supposed to exist.

He never existed.

Although, his powers reroute back to 'Fate', his origin was not there.

His partner was also a creature that cannot exist.

Avenger is a forsaken class in the Holy Grail War…

When we speak of Avenger, only one man is qualified.

He is none other than 'Angra Mainyu, embodiments of All Evil in the World.

Then why is this man existed?

Why is someone other than All Evil in the World managed to take that class?

There is no answer.

He has no other class fitting for him.

He is a man with no compassion for humanity.

He had suffered the foolishness of humanity.

He had witness the fate wrought by humanity.

He is the ultimate counter guardian.

He cannot be bind by Alaya as he is omnipotent.

While Alaya protects the humanity, he is the one who destroys it.

He carries a weapon that even Ea cannot stand.

It's a weapon that 'judge' while Ea simply 'tell the truth'.

Ea can rip through Reality Marbles and ravages Earth due to its position as 'The Star of All Creation'.

'Vergertung' is retribution itself.

While being powerful and unstoppable, Avenger lie down and watch his young ward.

His ward is the young man who was not supposed to exist, given the name 'Hajime'.

'Hajime' is not 'born' but he was 'made'.

Initially, he had no name.

He was about to be erased…

Then, Avenger came…

He gave him the chance to start anew…

He gave him the life that he wanted…

That is a life as a human…

Then, everything changed when that fateful day arrives…

'Hajime' was betrayed by his fellow humans.

He was stabbed in the back literally and emotionally.

He was lost…

He drowns in his confusion…

Avenger understands his melancholy…

To be betrayed by the one he trusted the most…

'Hajime' tried to solve his melancholy by diving…

He dives into the very black liquid known as 'Evil'.

Day by day, his heart was tainted.

Until his heart becomes truly black.

As he was tainted, he gained power…

A power, he never thought to have…

He was a potential monster…

He should have known…

Then again, the world awaits him..

He obtains this power for a reason…

He has a great responsibility.

That is to sow the seed of chaos and mayhem…

Mastering over the Five 'True Magic', he can do anything!

It's literally anything!

He can create worlds, manipulate worlds as he see fits and even tinker with existing worlds.

Now, a world where 'Corpse Party' took place, intrigues him.

They should know better…

Intriguing 'Hajime' could be very disturbing…

He loves to play around, yes…

He loves to play…

The end is near…

The end for this world is near…

In addition, Emiya has it coming.

He wanted to save everyone, right…

'Hajime' has a big surprise for him.

It's not special since it was Emiya Shirou's normal routine.

Fight…

Yes, it's a fight against a Servant…

He wanted at least an intense fight to occur in this world.

Suddenly, Hajime was attacked from the back.

He had to let go of Sachiko.

It was Yoshikazu…

His head was bleeding from the blow.

He was hit with a sledgehammer.

"Finally, you decide to show up."

He touched his head and the bleeding disappeared.

Yoshikazu growls at him.

"Get him…!"

Sachiko commanded her 'dog'.

He surges against 'Hajime'.

'Hajime' was smirking all the time.

Abruptly, a huge shadow appeared.

The shadow blocked Yoshikazu's attack causing him to topple away.

"Now, now… Sachiko-chan. It's not nice to steal someone else's line. That line was special for Illyasviel and Berserker. Speaking of which, meet Hercules… He's Berserker of the Fifth Holy Grail."

Sachiko looked at him horrified.

The shadow before him is huge.

She has never seen such a huge man.

She's dead then why is she scared?

It is because if she loses in this fight, she will suffer a fate worse than death...!

'Hajime' was planning to send her straight to hell!

"Anyway, let me correct you. The correct way to say it was something like this; 'Get them, Berserker…!'"

With that sentence as a cue, Berserker growls and smashes Yoshikazu with his axe-sword.

He experienced the same fate, which the poor Suzumoto Mayu suffered.

What's worse, he was smashed with a sword instead of being tossed at a wall with high speed.

Gore is common in 'Corpse Party'.

However, in 'Fate' the gore part was actually deserted for most of the cast.

Berserker is probably the goriest killer among all existing Servant.

Once, he splits open Emiya with his dull sword.

He survives it but the gore part remains.

Sachiko kneeled as the last vestige of her power disappeared.

"Just the way I like it."

'Hajime' walked slowly to her.

She closed her eyes as her fate is determined.

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

The earthquake earlier trapped us inside.

While the infirmary is in one piece and nobody got hurt, we cannot get out!

"Damn it…!"

Kishinuma cursed while banging the door with his hands.

The others lost their hope.

Ayumi was the one who looks broken the most.

I can't say anything.

I am worthless…

I've fail to save everyone.

The rice balls inside my bag could only suffice for five people.

At least, there is the pipe…

Water is not a problem.

However, if we only drink and don't eat, we'll die from nutrient deficiencies.

"Hey, Emiya-kun…"

Naomi walks and sits beside me.

I was sitting against the wall near the pipe.

"Are we going to die…?"

She asks me.

I don't know what to say.

I can't just say we'll survive when the solution is none.

I hang my head in defeat.

"What kind of hero am I?"

I mutter.

"…"

Naomi remains silent beside me.

"Emiya-kun, you might not be able to save everyone but you did save me…"

She words slowly.

I listen to her.

"Maybe you were not a hero that saved everyone but you're a hero that saved me…"

She murmurs again.

I lay my head on her shoulder.

I know I am being an annoyance.

But I need to calm myself.

My tears was flowing nonstop ever since the imprisonment.

If this was a normal world, we could hope for the rescue worker to save us.

But this world is a place where people die in the end.

He was planning for this to happen.

All of us will die trapped in a single space.

"And you pinning all the blame on me now? What a pain…! I've just finish my grand battle and you just have to be gloomy…!"

The voice that I haven't heard for awhile became audible.

"Kyaaa…!"

Mochida's little sister yelps.

She and Miss Yui are the only ones who still haven't hear him.

" Finally, it's you! Get us out of here!"

Kishinuma demands from him.

"No can do…"

…

"What do you mean by that…?!"

Ayumi yells at the ceiling.

"I have to ask Emiya one last question. Did you enjoy your little ride at this hopeless world?"

…

"Are you going to answer or not? Or perhaps you prefer to just sit over there and cry?"

…

"Now that's boring. You don't want to play with me anymore."

…

"Okay, I'm pissed…!"

Suddenly, a sharp wood fell over Naomi's head!

I push her away.

!

"GAH…!"

I lose my left arm on the process.

"How do you like that…?!"

The voice snickers.

"Emiya-kun…!"

Both Ayumi and Naomi gasped at my condition.

"You bastard…! What do you want from us…?!"

Kishinuma shouts at the ceiling.

"Hey, Emiya… If you ignore me again, the bleached hair boy is next."

I grit my teeth and force myself to stand.

My blood was flowing like water from wound.

Naomi who was covered in my blood stares at me.

Ayumi tries to stop me from moving.

"So, what it's going to be?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I told you before, I want entertainment…!"

…

"I already get rid of the master of this world. Now, I'm the new owner. That means, I can bust you out from there."

…

"So, you think you can bring entertainment for me or not? Or maybe you prefer to sit there while I kill your friends one by one. Maybe I could go slow…"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Aha…! I knew a hero still lives within that empty shell of yours!"

…

"Here's a deal. You give me a good fight and I'll bring back their dead friends with no strings attached. Even better, I can heal their wounds and misery right here and right now…!"

Just as he says, everyone except for me was healed.

Mochida's leg healed completely and he was able to walk.

Naomi's ankle was healed as well but she's too startled to move.

Kishinuma's bruise and wound has disappeared too.

Miss Yui, who was crippled to the bed, completely recover and able to hug her students.

"And now, for the final event…!"

All of us were teleported to some kind of arena.

I was in the center of it.

I could see my friends from here.

They were placed on high places with comfortable seats.

Not only that, their friends who were supposed to be dead is there.

I could see Suzumoto and Shinohara.

There is also a bespectacled boy, who I don't recognize.

He's probably that Morishige they were talking.

They were rather bewildered by the sudden turn of event but it was only logical.

Dead people don't come back…

I'm not surprise since I'm dealing with a Magician over here.

He didn't return my arm...

I bet he was planning to let me fight in this condition.

"What…! Of course not you silly thing…! I can compromise every now and then."

An arm appeared before his hand.

He walks towards me and plasters it at my stumped arm.

It has bigger muscle than my original arm.

Why is it tanned?

The arm connects itself with me.

!

Suddenly, my head is filled with memories and images.

I scream in agony.

The pain was excruciating!

My head felt like splitting!

My brain is being forced to accept those memories!

My body also screamed in pain!

As if, I am being stabbed with thousand of swords from inside!

Whose arm is this…?!

I felt familiar but foreign as well…

I kneel in despair.

Suddenly, I heard a loud stomp.

I raise my head and see a huge man.

His skin looked hard and its color reminds me lead.

He is not the same blond man accompanying that crazy magician.

"Emiya, meet Berserker. Eventually, you will meet him again… Well, I changed my mind… figure it on yourself."

…

I know this man.

His red eyes gaze on me.

In his hand, an axe sword is properly gripped.

"Well, shall we start…?"

'Hajime' says that and flies to the sky.

Suddenly, the environment changed again.

This time, we are inside a forest.

The man known as Berserker stands a few feet away from me.

"Ladies and gentlemen…! May I present to you our champion, Berserker…! His real name is Heracles…! He is the genuine great hero of Greek. His twelve labors are well known for being his epitome of heroism…!"

'Hajime' declares…

The gray man before me remains unfazed…

He was uninterested with his commentary.

He was only a toy under Hajime's influence.

He has no concern with him.

He has no tides with him.

He is here only to obey.

"On the other side, is our beloved hero, Emiya Shirou…! His credibility as a hero is commendable…! He was nothing more than an empty shell of his former self…! Raised by the notorious Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu, he aspires to be an Ally of Justice...!"

Kiritsugu, a Magus Killer…?

What did he mean by that…?

"Now, let us begin…!"

The moment Hajime finished saying that, the monster charges.

The time moves slowly for me…

I know I couldn't survive this.

I can't win against him.

I don't have the strength to beat him.

There's no way I could fight that monster…

I knew that because I saw in my head…

This behemoth already cut me down splitting me from my torso.

He already did that in my memory.

Then what can I do…?

If I lose here, there's no telling what 'Hajime' would do to the others…

In my head, I saw images of swords…

Perhaps I could use them to fight him…

But, how can I do that…

I can project…

That's right!

My power is not mage craft…

But my power is imagining…

I can materialize the strongest image and use it against him…!

Then, the strongest thing I could thing is…

I search, retrieve, and create it…

What can beat him…

What can match him…

It's clear…

It can be nothing less than the sword he carries…!

He swings his blade at me.

I block it…!

Projection succeeds as a matter of course…

A crack appears…

A crack runs through the axe-sword I projected.

At the same time…

I'm hit with feedback that's almost strong enough to kill me, punishing me for using something forbidden.

I'm flung away.

My axe-sword shatters beneath his second attack, and my body slides across the ground like trash.

I felt this had happened before…

As soon as I land, my consciousness is fading.

I can't think…

I can't think even if I gather up everything…

My left arm revolts…

My blood overflows…

"Ah,…"

I'm enveloped by a rushing wind.

I'm enveloped by intense light.

I lost it, I lost it…

I lost it amidst the agony.

I can't din it, even though I search.

My mind turns into a grain of sand within a desert, lost to everyone, drying up…

"Shirou…! Get yourself together and find yourself…!"

I heard a girl's voice…

She sounds familiar, at the same foreign…

Who is she…?

Why does she sound familiar…?

There was never a girl in front of me.

Somehow, I imagine a girl with snow-white hair slapped and scold me.

I never met the girl before but I know her…

She's Ilya…

I recollect the memories in the arm…

She's my sister…

She's Kiritsugu blood relative that I never knew…

She is my sister that Kiritsugu failed to protect…

I open my eyes…

I'm on the ground…

I'm about ten meters away from the behemoth.

His red, glaring eyes are staring straight at me…

My consciousness returns.

This is no time to be on the ground.

My body still moves.

The only external wounds are scratches from tree branches.

"He's coming…!"

I heard someone yelled.

It was Ayumi.

I turn my head and see them.

They look troubled…

They were worried about me…Ayumi, Naomi, and the others…

I can think later.

For now, I have to get away from him as fast as possible…!

It's a bit strange.

I am capable to run at a speed far beyond my usual capabilities.

I come out into a familiar clearing.

I'm not out of breath, maybe because my body's numb.

My lungs are burning from lack of air, but I'm not breathing.

I'm just like a corpse…

My heart's gone on strike.

This had happened before…

I have a headache.

Knowledge I never knew flows into my mind.

Thought are useless.

I have to get away for now.

He's here…

The behemoth is behind me.

I somehow widened the gap between us, but I can't hope for that speed again.

My legs are shaking, and I calmly analyze that I can only run for about ten meters.

I'll die.

I recall the pain.

Using projection nearly broke me.

…

I have to be determined.

The answer's already there.

I wanted to save everyone.

I wished for a miracle that I couldn't hope to accomplish.

I'm still wishing will all my might.

I know it's a dream that I can't make come true, but I've never even thought about giving up.

…

Then I have to go.

I will save them.

I will save everyone.

It's impossible but…

Only a miracle can perform that…

That's right…

An aid that's impossible with human powers…

If I'm to perform a miracle that exceeds human capabilities, I'll need an appropriate compensation…

I can't protect myself and everyone else.

I'll have to sacrifice myself…

The ground is trembling.

He is coming at me like embodiment of a storm.

I place my right hand on my left one.

I turn to face him.

I'm going to attract his attention and fight him head-on.

"Emiya, are you crazy…! You are going to get killed…!" I overheard Kishinuma's voice.

He's a nice person…

I can at least tell that…

I have never known him much but I know he's a good person…

"It's time."

I know what's going to happen next.

I'm going to be assail by pain that's worse than anything I ever felt.

…

Someone used to tell me it's a time bomb.

The fuse will be lit once I unleash the arm…

I don't know if it'll explode in the next minute or the next day.

All I know is that I can't put out the fire once it's lit.

My mouth goes dry.

Fear doesn't go away with determination.

I want to scream out of sheer dread.

It's whether I'll be sane, or not…

I'm scared of myself.

My death is only natural.

I'll be killed even if I stay here.

Moreover, everyone's lives are in my hand.

If I'm going to die either way, I'll choose a method that'll keep me alive longer.

So there is only one thing, I'm scared of…

That is the possibility of losing my mind before my body dies…

…

Will I be able to bear the pain?

I might lose my sanity and forget about everyone.

I might even forget the promise to take them away from this wretched world.

That's what I'm scared of…

That's the only I'm scared of…

That's why I am reluctant to use it from the very beginning..

I know I can't use this arm even if my life's at stake.

This arm is the embodiment of a nightmare that seeks to kill me.

Then why did I let him plant it to me in spite of that?

There's only one reason.

This arm exists to be used, and its original owner entrusted me with it because it will be needed.

"Yeah… that's good enough."

There's something I can't give up and that's why I continue to fight.

I put my hand on the dreaded arm.

Live or die…

I take a deep breath and unleash it…!

At that instant, the world crumbles apart..

I could feel a blowing despair.

A strong wind goes faster than a hundred meters per second.

A fierce wind doesn't allow the existence of living things, let alone allow one to stand up.

Therefore, it's not a wind.

It's steel and the pressure crushes my body…

My eyeballs are squashed.

My back sinks into the wall.

I can't lift my hand or fingers.

My blood flows backward.

My mind is bleached white.

There's no pain.

Feeling pain and enduring are too human-like to happen here.

…

I'm melting.

I can't even groan in protest.

There's nothing.

I have no way to fight it off.

I have to move forward, but I can't move a finger.

…

I'm melting into whiteness.

My body and mind impassively crumble apart.

Go forward…

Why am I here?

Keep going forward…

For what am I here?

Go to the other side…

Why am I fighting?

Pass through the wind and move forward.

…

…

I'm disappearing.

My body lost already, but I clench my teeth, not letting my mind lose… but my mind is disappearing.

I won't make it.

I can't move, no matter how hard I try.

I can't stay, no matter how determined I am.

I try to clench my right fist with my whole existence on the line.

If I can, I'll be able to hang in here.

If I can move any part of my body, I can use that to move forward.

I can't move a finger, let alone make a fist.

My left eyeball is crushed.

The rush of the wind ruptures my eardrums.

My vision fades away.

And within the white void…

I see an unbelievable image…

…

…

I see a man I never met.

Somehow, he looks familiar.

He adorned a red overcoat.

I could see from here that his skin is bit tanned.

He must be the owner of this arm.

…

He's standing in the wind.

He's standing, walking to the other side.

As if, it's a matter of course.

The wind of steel has no effect on him.

He walks forward, his red coat billowing behind him.

…

Strength is back in my jaws.

I grit my teeth.

My right hand is already in a fist.

The man in red takes no notice of me.

Set in a stern expression, his face is slightly turned away, showing no interest in me as the wind rushes to engulf me.

For him, this result was expected.

Emiya Shirou cannot stand against this wind.

Then, I heard…

"Can you keep up with me?"

As if, he scorns me, as if he believes in me…

He's waiting for me to get there.

"It's not 'can you keep up with me'."

My vision fires up.

I force as much heat as I can into my body.

My limbs cut through the wind like giant swords.

"You keep up with me…!"

I pass the red figure with all my might.

…

I step up onto the ground.

The wind's died down.

There's about ten meters from the behemoth.

It'll take him less than a second to close this distance.

Therefore, the outcome of this battle will be decided in the next second.

My mind's clear.

I know the scope of my power.

It's Projection using creation concept, basic structure, composition, production technique, growth experience, and accumulated years.

…

I hold my breath and put all my magical energy into my left arm.

I only need to understand the weapons I can use.

I already know the precautions.

I have to move forward.

I have to go beyond that wind and defeat myself…!

"Trace on…!"

I stare at it.

I see through his giant sword.

I open my left hand and grasp the imaginary handle of the weapon that has yet to exist.

It has an extraordinary weight…

Emiya Shirou cannot handle this giant sword.

But… my left arm will definitely reproduce the strength of my enemy.

"Ah…"

It breaks.

A part of my brain explodes.

My bones break, not being able to withstand the overflowing magical energy.

"Here I come…"

There's no need to worry.

I will give my undivided attention to kill him.

He notices me.

His hostility now has new focus.

He eyes the sword in my arm.

Recognizing it as a threat, he moves.

The giant gives a death cry and runs to kill his enemy.

…

The running giant won't stop with one blow, and normal projection is useless against him.

Tracing won't do the trick.

I can't beat that giant unless I use projection past my limits.

The memory of the arm warns me of his many lives.

I have no idea how many lives did he has…

Therefore, "Trigger, off."

Nine axe-swords appear in my head.

I use all twenty-seven Magic Circuit in my head and smash it in one blow.

He's right before me.

His massive sword is upraised.

I felt torrent and swirling vigor…

He steps forward, and I confront him by also stepping forward.

For some reason, the one-second moment felt longer and slower.

Upper arm, collarbone, windpipe, temple, diaphragm, rib, testicles, and thigh, I take aim at the eight targets.

"Set… Nine Lives Blade Works…!"

I surpass the crashing speed of sound using god speed…!

But he doesn't fall.

His entire body has been torn through by his own weapon, but Berserker's still alive.

"HAH…!"

I step forward.

His weapon is in my left hand.

I'm faster.

I can land a finishing blow before him, who's missing an eight of his body.

I raise the giant sword up to his chest and thrust it like a lance.

I pierce him.

Without hesitation or mercy, I drive the giant sword into his heart.

The behemoth becomes limp and kneels before me.

…

I did it…

I won…

"He did it…!"

I heard the sound of cheers from above me.

I kneeled as well.

I could see my friends are cheering.

I walk away slowly from the dead monster.

"You actually beat Berserker…!"

I heard a voice I currently despise the most.

"Hahaha…! I knew you would pull it off…"

He claps his hand above me.

If I still have that sword, I would have run it through him.

"As much as I wanted to cheer for your victory, he's not completely dead yet."

…

Is he kidding me…?!

I heard a growl from the behemoth.

HE is still alive.

"I'm so surprise that you manage to kill him nine times at once. Quite a feat…"

The wound on his body recovers.

I don't think I could survive projecting another sword like that…

My body won't be able to lift it again.

Half of my life was gone and he's still standing…!

The spectators become horrified before the scene that unfolds.

"He got twelve lives. Remember the legend of Heracles? He undergoes twelve labors…"

The magician snickers.

"Hey, Emiya… if you don't win this, I might as well toss them back to the Heavenly Host. I want to see if they can get out of there on their own."

…

I won't let you…!

"If you want amusement so much… I'll give you one…!"

I yell.

I will find a sword.

There must be something can beat Berserker in one blow.

I search within the memories.

"In that case, at least imagine it…

After all, that is the only thing you can do."

…

I heard his voice.

It was the voice of the man in red earlier.

"You do not need outside enemies.

For you, the one you need to fight is none other your own image."

That's right.

Those words held an importance that I need to understand right now.

Nothing can defeat him.

A bow don't do even a lance won't be able to pierce him.

To defeat him, I should have the same weapon as he does.

I used his own sword to beat him once…

To defeat that behemoth, I'll need another sword.

A sharp and gorgeous sword of the king that will defeat the enemy in one blow…

Like…

That golden sword so suited to _her_ that I saw in my memories…

I was referring to a girl I saw in one of the images.

She has golden blond hair.

She looks elegant with that blue dress of hers.

"Huh…?"

While I was busy gawking, my body flies through the air like a leaf.

"Gah…"

I drop like a piece of trash.

Berserker smacked me with hind bare hand.

I'm thrown so…far…

I writhe in pain.

I heard a breaking sound.

My right arm is bent like a spider's.

Breathing hurts so much that I want to smash my lungs up.

I can't breathe right from the blood coming up my throat.

But it doesn't matter.

Breathing will just make me pass out.

I shouldn't be breathing right now.

I get up.

Right now, I have to…

I run.

It's my turn this time.

I was thrown behind him.

I'll attack him from the back.

He must have eyes on the back of his head as he swings his arm as if flinging away a bug.

I can dodge it.

I won't be hit by a freaking arm…!

I was knocked away again.

A weapon, a blade would be good.

At my feet are branches and above me is Berserker's sword coming down.

I pick up a branch and channel my magical energy into it.

I easily succeed at strengthening it but sword comes down.

The 'strengthened' branch was smashed completely.

Nothing should be impossible.

If there is a model, anyone can imitate it.

So, I have to repeat the foundation, composition, work, experience, time and…

The giant comes.

It must decide to kill this annoying nuisance.

…

Raising my body, I glare at the giant.

I have no fear.

My mind has already burned up.

"If it is an opponent you cannot match in real life, beat it in your imagination.

If you cannot beat it yourself, imagine something that you could beat it with…"

With that said, it's obvious.

That's the only thing I can do.

So make it…

Make something that will not lose to anything.

Always imagine the strongest.

Imagine the best imitation that will deceive everybody, even yourself…

It is not difficult at all.

It is not impossible.

From the beginning, this body was…

A magic circuit specializes for this purpose alone…!

"Ah…!"

I spring up.

My whole body is burning and my left hand feels like it's on fire.

"Wha…? That sword is…?!"

I heard Hajime's voice.

His voice is filled with blank amazement.

He is staring at what I'm holding, which should be able to the job.

"Ah…!'

Does the sword have a will of its own?

The golden sword does not stop and, as if pulled toward it, slashes through one of the giant's arm.

The sword that cut through his arm shatters like glass.

All the blood in me regurgitates.

But there's no problem there.

The sword broke.

That is impossible.

If I imitated that sword, it cannot be broken.

It broke because it was not sufficient.

My image of it fell short of the real sword.

…

His eyes stare at me.

The giant sword is swung to kill me for real this time.

"Look out, Emiya-kun…!"

I heard Ayumi's voice.

I hear gasps.

In front of me is the axe-sword swung like a storm and a defending sword that is being made.

I don't know if I'm desperate, but I'm blocking the attack with the sword in my hand.

But that's none of my business.

What I need to do now is make this real.

"Projection, start…"

I concentrate.

I am challenging myself.

No deviation or compromise is allowed.

I let out some grunts.

 _Judging the concept of creation,_

 _hypothesizing the basic structure,_

 _duplicating the composition material,_

 _imitating the skill of its making,_

 _sympathizing with the experience of its growth,_

 _reproducing the accumulated years,_

 _excelling every manufacturing process…_

Now, I bind the illusion and make it a sword…!

The giant howls.

The sword blocks the numerous blows smashing madly…!

But this is it.

I'm tossed away.

As soon as my consciousness returns, the sword must have left everything in my hands.

I am easily thrown away by the attacks I was easily blocking until now.

The senses in my arms are already gone.

My wrist is about to rip off as I can see the red meat.

My legs won't move.

All my muscles must have stopped working.

I can't stand up.

I made the sword that surpasses Berserker.

But that's all.

…

No…

I need to fight back…

A shadow engulfs me.

He must know that he needs to kill me fast.

Berserker pursues me like wind , and…swings his sword

But his sword is deflected.

"Eh…?"

As I stand there in blank amazement, I imagine another hand over my hand.

The air shakes violently.

The giant launches an attack with all his might to destroy everything.

But just before that…

"Shirou, you hand…!"

I heard a phantom voice.

The two of us turn around and…

We thrust the sword through Berserker's own sword.

The weapon clashes but his sword failed him.

As his sword shatters, the sword in our hand pierces through his chest…

The battle is finished.

That last blow kills Berserker more than seven times.

…

The last projection has broken my body.

I can't… think clearly…

My head…it's splitting…

"Guh…"

"EMIYA…!" Familiar voices chorus my name.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Disclaimer]

I don't own the fight scene.

I based it using the VN; The battle against Berserker, both Heaven's Feel route, Nine Lives Blade Works and Fate route, Caliburn.

I decided to put the disclaimer down here to avoid spoilers.

* * *

[Author's note]

Hi guys!

This is LDC!

I figure I should put something Nasuverse worthy on the climax.

Let's finish it with a bang!

Something like that...

About Hajime, my friend in IRL told me that he was a little too OP.

That's why I decide to make him a villain instead.

I mean, he's a Magician with mastery over Five True Magic...

How about I exploit that fact for something like this?

I hope you guys like it.

And before I forget, THANK YOU FOR READING!


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 07: Corpse Party ended (Epilogue)

(Ayumi's point of view)

"Shinozaki-san, could you help me with this?"

A female student with glasses asked me for my attention.

"What is it?"

"Could you explain how to solve this equation? It gave me a lot of headache."

"Let me see that… Ah, I got it! You just have to factorize the 'x's first. Then, you can solve it."

"Thanks, Shinozaki. That explains a lot."

"You're welcome."

The girl goes back to her table and tries to figure out the rest of it.

You all might probably wonder, 'Why we are suddenly shifted to school scene?'

It has been a month since that incident with 'Heavenly Host'.

Most of the victims, with exception for those who has been there for decades, manage to return to this world safe and sound.

Surprisingly, the people outside never noticed we were gone.

All of us return to where we performed the charm just a minute ahead.

The ones who had been stuck there for decadees cannot return to this world because they can never live in the modern world.

However, they can finally leave that place and seek heaven or hell.

They are no longer forced to linger in that abominable world.

Nevertheless, for those who return from the dead such as Suzumoto-san, they became traumatized.

For Suzumoto-san, she is diagnosed with kinetophobia, which is a fear of motion.

She is afraid of high speed making it's impossible for her to ride a vehicle.

Her parents were unable to transfer due to her newly found phobia, which is a good thing.

However, I still feel sorry for her.

She was forced to go through all of that.

Moreover, she was forced to feel the pain all over again when she died.

As for Shinohara-san, she was afraid of ropes.

However, ropes are not the worst for her.

Naomi-san scares her the most.

She blamed Naomi-san for killing her back in that world.

I tried to reason with her and told her Naomi-san was possessed.

She even tried to kill Emiya-kun and me back in the infirmary.

Luckily, Shinohara-san was an understanding and bighearted person.

The two of them make up as soon as possible.

Naomi-san was taken aback.

She couldn't believe Shinohara-san would forgive her just like that.

Anyways, the three of us become best friends.

I still have not gotten used to call her 'Seiko' yet.

Mochida-kun and Kishinuma-kun became closer than ever.

Whatever happened between the two of them might help the two to understand each other more.

Mochida-kun is longer scared of random stuff.

He had seen worse at the Heavenly Host.

Yuka-chan also changed for the better.

She works hard on her studies so she could embrace her newly gained ambition.

She aspires to become a police so she could prevent any stuff like that happening again.

Honestly, I don't think being a police can do anything against supernatural.

As for Kishinuma-kun, I don't know…

Ever since the event, Kishinuma-kun has been distant.

As if, he doesn't want to get close to me.

"Ayumi, we're going to leave you if you keep daydreaming like that!"

It's Shinohara-san.

"I'm coming, Seiko!"

Two of my best friends are waiting for me.

"Say Ayumi, were you daydreaming about Emiya-kun again?"

She says that as soon as I join them.

"Wha…Wha…what…?! No, of course not…!"

"Oh come on! I know you're thinking about him. Until then, hold you tits. We need to find where did he comes from and which city."

"I told you I'm not thinking about him! What's with the 'hold my tits' business?"

"Who knows you might fantasize him about all day long…?"

"Seiko…!"

"I'm just jesting! Anyway, I had enough with lovesick girls. Naomi had been doing the same."

"Seiko…! What are you telling her…?!"

Naomi-san joins the fray.

Shinohara, no, Seiko-san has always tease us for quite a while.

It's probably because of what we said back then.

Naomi-san and I became close friends because of it.

If we haven't met him, I would always be hostile toward her.

We did fell in love with Mochida-kun once and fight for his attention.

Most of the time, Naomi-san didn't even noticed.

However, after that incident, we need to work together.

Because the boy we like, is as thick as hell.

He didn't even realize we've developed feeling for him back then.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Emiya-kun…!"

Naomi-san and I ran to him without thinking.

Our friends followed us.

He was gasping for air.

"Emiya-kun, are you all right?"

Naomi-san asked him.

He shook his head.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of hand clapping.

"Well done I say. It was the most wonderful fight I've seen so far."

The magician we despised the most land before us.

"What do you want now? Don't you have enough screwing with us?"

Kishinuma-kun stood for us.

"Ah, about that… I should fulfill my end of the bargain. Emiya, you gave the amusement I needed so I should humor you for once. Do you have anything particular in your mind?"

He snapped his fingers and Emiya-kun was able to breathe properly.

"Release the souls… And return them back to their lives…"

Emiya-kun demanded.

"No problem… oh wait, there is one slight problem…"

"You said you would humor me…"

"Oh, I would like comply with your wish but… if I return all of them, the history would change."

All of us look at each other.

The magician ruffled with his own hair and explained.

"Some of the souls here had been stuck for more than a few decades. I can simply revive them as I am now the new Master of this space. However, should they leave this place, they will return to their time causing time flux. If that were to happen, who knows what kind of catastrophe will occur."

"Then what about the ones who's been here for at least a day?"

Mochida-kun decided to ask.

"Well, I can compromise returning those who's been here for at most seven years. The rest of them shall remain dead for the sake of world balance."

"Are you just going to confine them here then?"

Emiya-kun asked with a little hint of rage.

"No, of course not…. If I were to do that, I'll have to remain here shepherding these souls. That's the most boring thing I ever heard. I'll let them go, let them return to the normal cycle of souls."

All of us sighed in relieve.

"There is another problem."

He just had to make things worse.

"The one who died in this world will remember their deaths. I cannot erase their memory because doing that would mean tampering with souls. The soul reaper would reap my ass if I were to do that."

"Soul reapers…? You mean like grim reapers?"

Yuka-chan entered the conversation.

"Yes, that's the one…! Fighting those reapers is very annoying. As if, the 'Soul Society' weren't enough. Anyway, I'm sorry Seiko-chan and Mayu-chan. I cannot help with those unpleasant memories."

Once he said that, I looked at them.

Suzumoto-san and Shinohara-san were distancing their selves.

Morishige-kun seemed unfazed.

He was looking at his phone beside Suzumoto-san.

It appears he was doing something with his phone.

"Morishige, are you going to keep those 'things' on your phone?"

Kishinuma-kun asked.

He was… unenthusiastic…

"No, I won't… I will delete everything. That's what I'm doing right now."

He told Kishinuma-kun.

The bleached haired boy sighed in relieve.

What did he keep in his phone?

"Are you guys prepared? This is going to be one hell of a party…!"

The magician said.

"Wait…!"

I hold him up.

"If we are sent back to our world, where would we appear?"

"You will be back to where you performed the freaking charm. Seriously, if I were told to do that charm, I would rather jump off the building. That thing is creepy."

His comment made me sad.

I guess he was right.

The charm looked wrong in many ways.

"So if we return to where we belong, Emiya-kun would return to his place."

I look at him sadly.

"Nope… he won't be returning as he is right now."

"What…?!"

Is he going to be confined here?

"I'll have to revamp his soul. I guess I went too far this time. His soul is messed up. That arm he was using is ruining him from inside. In other words, he will be reset back to before he enters Heavenly Host."

…

"It means, he would forget everything. But have no worries, Emiya have saved many lives from this event. What's more important, I get to see super cool battle between Emiya Shirou and Berserker!"

His priority is messed up.

"Anyway, I'll begin the teleportation."

He snapped his fingers.

All of us were sucked into a vortex leaving him and Emiya-kun.

"Good bye everyone… it's nice to know all of you. I wish I have more time to know you guys better."

Emiya-kun bid us goodbye.

Is he really going to forget everything?

"Emiya-kun…!"

I yelled.

He turned to look at me.

"I've been meaning to tell you this but I think…"

I stopped mid sentence.

It's embarrassing…

Suddenly, someone hold my hand.

It was Naomi-san.

"You better hurry girls! The vortex is going to send you back any moment now!"

The magician hollered at us.

He knew already.

I looked at Naomi-san in the eyes.

Her eyes were full of determination.

I should stand up to her.

"You're ready?"

She asked.

"I nod.

""Emiya-kun…! We love you…!""

The boy we like tilted his head.

"What…?"

He made a confused voice.

Before we manage to convince him, the vortex brought us back to our classroom.

* * *

*Flashback end*

It's annoying now that I remember it.

I even gather all my courage for it.

Everyone heard it even Mochida-kun, my former crush.

He was a little dejected though…

Did he have a crush on me?

Anyway, the idiot that I fell in love with is missing his memory.

I should remind him of that.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan…"

It's Miss Yui.

"Shishido-sensei, is there anything I could help with."

"No, it's not what you can help me with… I have something for you."

She hands me a file of documents.

I wonder what is in it.

I open the file.

Naomi-san and Seiko-san were behind me.

I poke inside and I see a face I recognize so well.

""It's Emiya-kun…!""

Naomi-san and I yell together.

I look at Miss Yui.

She was smiling so brightly.

She went so far to get us this file.

"He is a student of Homuhara High in Fuyuki City. A second year with good records… I heard he was an ace in archery club. His grade is above average. He will definitely grow to be a good husband… Good luck with it, Ayumi-chan and Naomi-chan."

She winks.

Does she have to say it aloud?

Seiko-san was smiling like a devious cat.

Naomi-san and I were blushing badly.

Emiya-kun, I have found you.

* * *

"I had a bad day."

Hajime told his friend.

"What is it now, Hajime?"

"The soul reapers did chase after me. I had to cut their knowledge about my existence. It's hard to be famous."

The huge blond man snickered at his comment.

"Did you have to end it with a very cliché ending? I mean, a lot of change happened in this world and suddenly, a great fight…!"

"Shut up Avenger! I was bored. The plot was going south. I had to do something."

"Yeah and mess up big time."

Hajime pouted at his friend's comment.

"What do you think would happen if we toss Naoe Riki and the rest of 'Little Busters' inside the Heavenly Host?"

Avenger asked.

Suddenly, Hajime had a devious grin.

"Delicious… But we better stop."

"I know. Then again, I want to see Tohsaka Rin inside this plot. Her reaction would be great."

"You know, Avenger. She might end up 'darkening'. Despite all that haughty and 'magus-like' demeanors she always had, she is actually an innocent girl. You should have looked at her face when she was in that bounded field of Rider's. Well if Shirou was there with her, things would be different. That guy lifts her courage to a whole new level."

"You're saying she couldn't handle it alone."

"Yes, yes I do. Moreover, she can't show weakness in front of her crush. I think we would have a better plot the next time we're here."

The huge blond man ruffled his beard.

"This world has a lot to offer. I would like see more of this 'Kizami Yuuya'. He did return safely, right…?"

"Yeah and repent for what he did. He did kill most of his classmates."

"I hope next time, you won't disturb the plot too much. Your existence alone is very unconvincing."

"I understand. Anyway, we will return to this world. But first, I want to take a vacation. Let's make things more realistic and magical the next time we're here, shall we?"

"And what…? Finish it by throwing Gilgamesh inside?"

"Hey, I have my ideas… I hope Emiya would convince Sachiko-chan to give up on darkness. But that is story for next time."

Avenger smirked.

"But answer me first. We did see a fragment of Angra Mainyu in the plot earlier. What's your plan with that?"

"I have my ideas…" Hajime said.

"By the way, what are you going to do with this kid?" The large man pointed at a small child.

She's currently eating a pop sickle.

"We'll keep her."

"WHAT…!?" The gargantuan man hollered.

"Hey, take it easy big guy. I'm her new Onii-chan. Isn't that right, Sachiko-chan?" The brunette man gushes over the child.

The former sadistic child smiles innocently.

Unlike from before, she is now wearing a white dress.

Her zombie like skin has transformed into a healthy slightly pale skin.

Her unkempt long black hair has been combed neatly.

She is now living as a real child once again.

"Geh… You'd better take good care of the kid. I'm not helping out." The blond man stated.

"Don't you worry, Avenger. I can handle her. Besides, I had a little brother and two little sisters when I was human."

"And two older step brothers…" Avenger snorted.

Hajime sighs at his remark.

"You just have to point that out."

Suddenly, his expression turns solemn.

"If wasn't for that woman, my family should still be alive." He stated.

He ruffles Sachiko's hair.

Avenger shares the same expression.

"That was a story from a long ago. You aren't going to let it go, are you?"

The blue-eyed brunette smirks.

"If I can let it go, why am I still bothering Emiya?"

It was an ugly truth unknown to others…

In one timeline, Emiya Shirou was Hajime's best friend.

Yet, Emiya betrayed him for that woman.

Avenger hangs his head in disappointment.

That timeline has long been abandoned.

It was a story where Hajime was living as a human.

"Alright, let's get out of here. Kuchiki Byakuya personally leads the current squad. I accidentally enraged him when I was at the Soul Society."

"Hajime, what did you do?" The huge man inquires.

"I rescued Rukia from being executed. Then, I hand her over to Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You did WHAT…!? That was supposed to be Ichigo's grand entrance! THE BANKAI!"

"I was frustrated, okay?"

He offers his hand to Sachiko.

"Where are we going, Onii-chan?" The little girl asks.

"Somewhere safe and fun." He answers with a smile.

As for Avenger, he was massaging his head.

"Keep doing that, and more worlds are going to collide." He comments.

"That's the idea."

They start walking away.

The trio disappeared without a trace.

#END#

* * *

[Author's note]

Wow, even after all those chapters, not even a single favorite…

I guess my story really is bad, huh?

Nevertheless, I would like to thank you all for investing time on my paltry work.

I know it's not that good.

But thanks anyway for spending time on it.

With this chapter, Fate Stay Night – Curse of Heavenly Host is officially finished.

However, the story isn't finish yet.

Contradiction?

Yes.

The actual story was behind the scene.

The story was about Hajime.

He will continue troubling Emiya.

Why did I bother making this ridiculously OP OC?

The truth is I was being childish.

But I decide to turn this childish nonsense into something Nasuverse worthy.

A few years ago, I made a fanfiction staring Hajime in Fate Stay Night.

He was Shirou's friend.

In the end, something bad happened, and Hajime still holds the grudge.

I won't be posting that story since it was preposterously childish.

In some way, Hajime and the nameless Avenger will replace Zelretch as the trolling bastard.

The 'Zelretch trolling with you plot' is overly used.

So, I decide to make an OC that will take his place and have definite reasons to why he could do that and why he did it.

He can do the same thing as Zelretch albeit more powerful because of his connection with the Root.

As for a reason, he did it out of revenge and sometimes, for fun.

I will continue writing Fate Stay Night fanficts.

Once I do, you could expect an almost daily update.

To CG-3m1y4, I'm sorry about writing that fighting scene.

I didn't realize I was rewriting the same fight scene as the VN.

I guess my superb memory has something to do with it.

I love those fight scene so much that I end up memorizing every letter.

The last time I read the VN was five years ago.

I'm sorry for having such good memory that I end up plagiarizing.

As for your other comment…

I'm sorry for writing this crossover.

I wasn't aware the themes were different.

I guess I shouldn't be writing Fate Stay Night crossovers with Naruto, Champione, Highschool DxD, Bleach, One Piece, or RWBY because their lore and magical system are different.

I guess I shouldn't be writing Fate Stay Night crossovers with Sword Art Online, Angelic Layer, or Shokugeki no Soma since they have nothing to do with supernatural or magic.

Oh, I should avoid writing Fate Stay Night crossovers with games such as Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy, Luminous Arc, Metal Gear, or Hyperdimension Neptunia since their themes are completely different.

But, I like doing crossovers.

I won't back down because one person dislikes it!

I will continue doing so, fully aware that my writings aren't that good.

I want to share my creativity and hear what others thought about it.

If there's something wrong with it, they can point it out.

I won't shy away.

That is my creed.

I know I'm not perfect.

My stories aren't the best in the world.

I know there are flaws in my stories.

THAT IS WHY I POST IT HERE!

I WANT MY MISTAKES TO BE POINTED OUT!

I WANT PEOPLE TO SHOW ME MY MISTAKES!

As a writer, my goal is to write the perfect story.

But there is no such thing as a perfect story…

Even Fate Stay Night, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Sword Art Online, or other major titles…

All of them have their flaws.

But I wish to write a story that people can enjoy.

To that goal, I will pursue it without turning back!

Fully aware that my stories aren't perfect.

Thank you for those who spare their time to write reviews.

I really appreciate it.

I really do.

For those who are following my story, my latest work will be a Fate Stay Night and Rezero crossover.

You can expect a poorly written plot since it's written by me.

I'm a terrible plot writer.

But I wish you all could spare some time looking at it.

Thank you.

Signed by, LDC Trial Edition.


End file.
